


All I Want and All I Need

by dreamoutloud



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, College Student Derek, Comfort, Dating, Drunken Confessions, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Games, Gay, High School, Hugs, Humor, Lies, Love/Hate, M/M, Other relationships - Freeform, Reality, Relationship Problems, Sad, Sarcastic Stiles, Sex, Stiles in Denial, Teen Wolf, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamoutloud/pseuds/dreamoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has liked Derek Hale since freshman year. He denied it many times to himself, never wanting to admit he liked a boy. When Derek comes back to high school to talk to the senior students about college, Stiles finds himself drawn to Derek again and Derek has a small fascination with the sarcastic teen. They both try to become friends, Stiles hoping it could lead to something more.<br/>Of course their different personalities and outlook on things lead to problems in the friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost in Thoughts

Stiles sat at his desk, pen in mouth, fingers loudly tapping his notebook. His eyes were focused on the clock above the teachers head. Time seemed to be getting slower and slower. Of course staring at the clock probably made time go slowly, a theory Stiles tested many of times, figuring he probably shouldn't. Now that he thought about, it was probably just a mind trick because a minute cannot last longer than a minute and time is set, it can't be like change or anything. Unless someone had time power which would explain lots of things. But then again wouldn't the time change only affect the person with the power? Because no one else would notice. Stiles shook his head, his thoughts overpowering the teachers lecture. His eyes went back up to the clock, what felt like 5 minutes turned out to be only one.  He couldn't help but let out a small groan. 

"Stiles? Something the matter?" The teacher questioned, her eyebrows raised up. Stiles couldn't help but noticed how drawn on they looked. Made her look like a clown. 

"No.. um Mrs. Argent." Stiles stumbled. He watched her crossed her arms, and roll her eyes, continuing to talk.

"As I was saying, I hope for you guys to be on your best behavior," Mrs. Argent eyed Stiles as she spoke. "We have a guest from the local college coming tomorrow. You guys probably remember him. Derek Hale. He will be in here to observe and to talk to you about which college could be right for you and to know your interest. He will pair up with you in groups which I will put you in. There will be no complaint on who you are with. And there will also be a day where you will have to dress in interview clothes. Mr. Hale will hand out the list of what is recommended to wear. Each of you will have a ten minute interview with him in the room next door. I hope you have prepared since I talked about this last week. And it's obvious who did not pay attention. There will also be no complaint on what you have to wear either. Understood?" She asked.  Students nodded, stuffing the papers into their bags. 

Stiles sat there, the pen dropping out of his month. Derek friking Hale. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks when he whispered the name to himself. He wasn't sure if he would be excited or nervous to see him again. Of course Derek didn't really have any idea who he was. He guessed that made that easier. He remember when he was a freshman and he "accidentally" knocked into Derek, dropping his books everywhere. Technically it was an accident, he was just really hoping it would happen like all those chick flicks he's seen with his friend Lydia. 

Derek had picked up his books for him and gave him a smile than was off. Stiles knew that the guy was supposed to get lost in the persons eyes and say something out of line like, "You're beautiful." But that didn't happen. Maybe because he wasn't a girl and second he wasn't in a movie. He  knew Derek was into girls. Everyone talked about Derek and one if his many girlfriends doing it in an empty classroom. Stiles always crossed his fingers, wishing it was a lie. Yet his girlfriend, Braeden, secretly confirmed it to her friends right when Stiles walked passed her. It had to be some type of confidence or sign saying that him and Derek would never happen.

But why would they even happen. Stiles isn't gay. He's liked ton of girls. 

 

"Stiles. The bell has rang. You can leave now which I know you have been wanting to do." Mrs. Argents voice cut through his thoughts. Stiles scrambled to his feet, not saying a word, heading out to the almost empty hallway. He ran down the hallway, he could not afford to be late to his next class.

Heading into the gym he sees his best friend Scott. "Jesus, why are you all out of breath?" Scott asked as they walked to the locker room. 

"I just ran here." Stiles voice was choppy from his heavy breathing.

"Dude how can you be tired from that, we play lacrosse and... we like run everyday after our warmup." Scott paused. "Oh wait I forgot you act like you're running. Guess this is what you get." Scott laughed as Stiles punched him in the arm. They change into their athletic wear, heading out to the track. Stiles felt like he would die after hearing the coach telling them what to do. He felt Scott tugging him at his arm, telling him to get with it. He just shook his head, bending over, out of breath. While he slowly ran his mind drifted off again to the thought of Derek. He remember in sophomore year going to all the home basketball games just to watch Derek play. He was good. He had that athletic body Stiles always wanted. Strong arms too. One time when Stiles went to the game he decided to sit on the lowest set of the bleachers. It was not a good idea. One of the players was trying to throw Derek the ball but the throw was completely off and smacked Stiles right into the face. He yelled out an Ow because it hurt like hell. Derek turned around and looked at him with pity saying he was so sorry and patted Stiles on the back while yelling at the coach to get him some ice. At that moment Stiles acted like he had no pain, which at the moment he didn't. And he didn't realize his nose bleeding which was super gross and he obviously did not want Derek to see him like that. But Derek acted as if he didn't care and tried bandaging him up.

Now thinking about it, Derek Hale would make a really fantastic doctor. And would look really good in those white doctor jackets.  

No no what the hell. No Derek doesn't look good in anything. He's just a normal boy, wait would he be considered a man now.. Whatever Stiles would never want to see Derek in any clothes. Wait he does't want to see him naked either. That would be too weird. Dicks are kind of weird looking. Now thinking back to it he remembered that essay he wrote about male circumcision. He wasn't sure why Finstock didn't give him an A. It was detailed. And he spent a whole week looking up stories about it. Actually it was kind of interesting. Of course some was gross. Obviously no one has the same looking dick. Like Derek's is prob... Before he could finish the thought, coach was madly calling out his name. He was never so grateful to hear his voice.  

"Stilinksi I have been calling you for over five minutes! Get your scrawny ass over here like everybody else!" Coach Finstock's called out. Stiles could see everyone else surrounding the coach, covering their ears as he blowed the whistle. He made his way over to the group wondering why he didn't hear his name or the bell for the first few times.

"Well I'm here coach, what ya need?" Stiles gave him his best smile while, coach and the others rolled their eyes, used to his annoying humor.

"As you guys have probably heard from your teachers, we have Derek Hale coming to visit. We do this every year with seniors we have some one come back and talk about college, blah blah blah. Now unlike the other dumbasses that have came to talk to use, Derek was my star player and you guys better treat him with some damn respect and act like you guys know what you're doing out in the field. Ya hear that Stilinski? No more huffing and puffing your ass out there!" Coach said. Stiles nodded, raising his hand.

"What Stilinski?' 

"Er will Derek be coming to this class too. Like most of us will have already seen him so it's pointless for him to see us running." Stiles babbled. Coach Finstock looked at him with aggravation. 

"Well for your information he is mostly coming to this class to talk to me. Not you brats. But you guys better make me look good. No more questions? Okay good. Now head to the locker rooms. You stink like ass, especially you Greenberg." Coach scrunched up his nose, waving his clipboard in the air.

"Uuughhh." Stiles lout out a long sigh. Why did he have to have gym last. Why couldn't Derek just meet coach at the beginning of the day and talk to him then. Why did it have to be now?

"You all right Stiles?" Scott asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah totally man." Stiles assured.

"Are you sure. You're acting weird. Like when you were running you looked like you were locked in a haze and you flinched when coach mentioned Derek? Do you not like him? Did he like beat you up and you just never told me?" Scotts voice held sincere concern. Stiles was going to try to explain it but wasn't exactly sure how to. There needed to be a book to telly your best friend that you have some weird fascination with a dude. It wasn't like a crush or anything Stiles told himself. Maybe it was just more of a wanting to be exactly like that person. He was pretty sure there was a word for it but he couldn't figure it out. It was more like he was almost jealous of him. 

"Oh look its our favorite person, heading towards us." Scott said sweetly. Stiles could here the annoyance in his voice and knew exactly who it was. 

"Hey Jackson buddy." Stiles said awkwardly, raising up his hand to give him a high five. Jackson Whittemore, the now star athlete of Beacon Hills High, looked at Stiles like he was an alien and ignored him. Focusing all of his attention to Scott. Stiles couldn't help but mutter the word douchebag and getting a hateful stare from Jackson. He had to admit Jackson was nice to look at. He had a model face with those chiseled draw that basically drew every girls attention. It was kind of annoying, and intimidating. 

"Uh what do you want Jackson?" Scott asked, his arms folded. Stiles couldn't help but let out a laugh. It cracked him up whenever Scott did that, he looked like he was five. Scott and Jackson both glance over at Stiles, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Stiles contained it, motioning at them to get on with the conversation. 

"Theres a party at my place tonight for all the lacrosse players and since you're one of them I thought you'd might want to come." Jacksons monotone voice held no emotion, neither did his face. Except boredom. 

"Er hello, what about me. I'm a player too." Stiles exclaimed, getting an eye roll from Jackson.

"Yeah whatever you can come to." Jackson said. 

"Nah I don't even want to go." Stiles confessed, this time getting out an annoyed sigh and whatever from Jackson. Once he left Scott turned to him and said the thing they always said to each other when Jackson approached them then left. 

"Man I hate that guy." 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles sat in his jeep for ten minutes. He wasn't sure why but he didn't really want to go home. He kept getting stuck in these memories about stupid Derek and going home was probably not the best idea because then he would have all the time to think of fantasy like things that he doesn't want to get  into. Why would he even have fantasy in the first place. That is totally not true. He doesn't have fantasies about boys. "What is wrong with me!" he moaned out, banging his fist on the steering wheel. His mind would just not shut up with saying things. He should be able to shut up his own thoughts. He probably shouldn't be having a whole conversation in his head. It was like two people got placed in his head when he was created. Both were basically him with two different ideas. He liked thinking they kind of looked like aliens ever since he was younger after watching some space movie.

"Okay, I'm going to shut of my mind and find somewhere to eat." He told himself calmly. Deciding he should probably call his father, he fished out his phone, leaving him a message.  Once he finished he left the school lot, scanning his eyes around places to go. Of course when he was scanning he came across a small restaurant called Nanataco. He would go there a lot. Many times he spotted Derek across the street. He went there before he ever saw Derek so it wasn't like a stalking thing.

He remember walking in there last year. It was super hot and he had been sweating. Looking back on it he was hoping he didn't have any sweat marks. But that day the place was crowded. Hardly any room to sit. He didn't realize that until after he ordered.  He was going to head back to his jeep but realized he let Scott borrow it because Scotts crappy motorcycle decided to not work that day. He walked around looking for a place to sit, trying to hold two plates of food and a super large drink in his scrawny hands. It was hardly working. Finding an empty seat to next to someone, he placed down all of his stuff before asking if this was anyone seat.

"Hi um, can I sit here?" He asked with all the hope in the world to this really buff teenager.

"Sorry someone's sitting there." The guy turned around and Stiles noticed who it was. One of Derek's closest friend Boyd. He didn't go to high school for some reason but the guy seemed to be fine. Stiles groaned at his answer, wanting to say back, "but nobody is sitting there" but he had a strong feeling Boyd wouldn't like that response and might use Stiles as a target. 

"You can let him sit here. I think I'm going to head out anyways. I have to meet Kate anyways." Derek's voice was gravelly and he paused, looking up and down at Stiles. "Hey don't you go to Beacon High? I swear I've seen you before." Derek asked, confusion all over his face as he thought about where he saw the skinny boy before. Stiles cheeks turned read and he stumbled on his word.

"eh.. y-yes I'm j-just a a grade below you I thi-ink. Um yeah. I'm S-Stiles by the way." Stiles stuck out his hand awkwardly. He wasn't sure if Derek would be rude and decide to ignore it like most people would towards Stiles or actually take it.  But he did. 

"Oh yeah you're the kid with the weird name. Uh no offense. I'm Derek. Nice to uh meet you." Derek let out a small chuckle in between his words while shaking his hand. Stiles had to refrain himself from saying "I know." because he didn't want to sound too weird, or more unusual then he already did. 

"Well I have to go otherwise Kate is going to be pissed, you know how she is." Stiles could tell Derek was talking to Boyd because he had no idea who Kate was and who she was like. He already knew though that he didn't like her. "It was nice meeting you Stiles." Derek waved goodbye and headed out the restaurant. 

That was probably the last time he ever spoke to Derek. Occasionally during school when Stiles walked past Derek and his group of friends, Derek actually would smile at him. Not all the time because he was either to busy kissing some girl or chatting away with his friends. Well that wasn't true, sometimes he would notice Derek didn't talk much. He was one of those listening type of people, almost acted a little shy sometimes which was strange to Stiles. He was the exact opposite. Stiles wasn't shy, he got embarrassed sometimes from all the crap he has pulled in class but he didn't mind it. And he knew many kids weren't too found of him. He was spastic, sarcastic, and always seemed to be moving. That was the big issue, he read somewhere that people tend not to like people who are jumpy because it's distracting and makes them feel uncomfortable. It's not like he could help it.

He was once again interrupted from his thoughts rambling on and on from a car behind him, beeping furiously. "Alright alright I'm going!" Stiles shouted over the noise. He didn't notice the light he had been waiting to turn green had already turned green.  Stiles pushed down on the accelerator and decided to go to Nanataco. There could be a small chance Derek was eating a burrito or taco there right now.

But he wasn't. The place was almost empty which was nice. Stiles ordered, got his drink and sat down by the window. He liked watching the people walk by, it calmed him down for some strange reason. He would try keeping count how many blue car passed and how many people wearing white shirts passed. And so on. After 20 minutes it was time for him to go home.

 

"I'M HOME DAAAD!" Stiles opened the door calling out for his father. He got no response which wasn't unusual since his dad worked late most nights. He went to the fridge, hunger striking him again. A note was left reading "Be home probably at 12. Love dad." He pulled it off, tape could leave marks on the fridge which Stiles has told his dad many of times. 

Stiles went up to his room laying on his bed. He had to choose something nice to wear. He didn't want to look like he did back at Nanataco where Derek officially met him. He wanted to surprise him. To show him that he looked great.  

No he didn't why did he want to look good for Derek anyways? 

 


	2. Ramblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only the first half of Stiles day at school and he can't seem to control everything that comes out of his mouth, which isn't unusual but he really didn't want to be unusual today for Derek's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter, a new one will be posted Tuesday so be on the look out. This was a fun chapter to write and sorry if there are any errors again I'm in a rush. But enjoy!  
> -Bella

Stiles spent all night digging through clothes. He didn't even hear his dad walking in and knocking on his door.

"Stiles, erg are you decent." Sheriff Stilinksi finally called out. Stiles stopped in his tracks dropping the shirts on the floor.

"Dad why wouldn't I be decent?" Stiles asked in confusion not sure what his dad was getting at.

"Stiles you know what I mean..." His dad awkwardly said. Stiles went to open the door his face turning to disgust when he finally got what his dad meant.

"Oh dad don't be gross." Stiles sighed out, running a and through his hair. He was getting frustrated, none of the clothes seemed to be working for him. His dad left him to be in his own thoughts which he was thankful for because he still had a handful of outfits to try on. Of course he could always call someone and ask for their advice but then that would lead up to them asking questions like why is he trying to dress nice. To be honest he wasn't sure himself why he was even trying. And if he did he wasn't going to admit it. He was going to bury it inside him because no one could ever know, in fact he wish he didn't know there was these type of feelings for a boy.

After another hour he decided to just go with a blue shirt and his skinny khakis Lydia made him buy that he has yet to wear. His shoes would even match. Not like he could wear any other shoes though, he just did have one pair of sneakers. Laying out his outfit neatly onto his desk he got into his bed, his eyes eager to close. He didn't even think about Derek. He made sure the thought was pushed into the very back of his mind. But his dreams had a different idea.

When he woke all he could remember from his dream was Derek was a famous doctor and Stiles was a patient. Part of him was glad he couldn't remember exactly what happened, afraid he'd be too embarrassed to look Derek in the eye today.

 

Shit.

 

Anxiety washed over him as he remember they would have to be put in groups and speak with him. It was better than being alone with him. But then Friday they had that interview with him which is one on one. Stiles started tugging at his hair, he could feel his heartbeat sputtering inside him. They always said breathing in and out always helped but that didn't always work. He had to readjust his thoughts and focus his attention on something new. Looking around his room he saw the All Time Low poster and remembered the day where him and Scott tried sneaking into their concert. It totally didn't work. But the old memory helped calm him down. He wasn't even sure why he got all riled up in the first place.  Sitting himself up he headed to the bathroom to take his shower. During his shower he debated whether or not he should style his hair a different a way. If he did style it newly there was a chance he could mess it up and Scott would pester him about why he was trying something new. If he didn't style it then he would looks his usual self and in a way he wanted to be a little special.

What the actual shit, no he does not want to be those people who are obsessed with looking great for someone. If someone likes him it should be for the way his hair is styled the way it is. Not that he should care how he looks for Derek.  "There is nothing special about Derek. There is no need to get excited or overwhelmed about Derek. Derek is a normal person. Derek is a guy for god sakes!" Stiles wanted to slap himself like people in TV shows when they are upset, but he didn't want to feel stupid.

Turning off the hot water, Stiles steps out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying his hair. He walked to his desk where he neatly folded the clothes he chose, something he has only done once. It was back a while ago when his friend Lydia wanted to go somewhere, surprisingly with him. He was so nervous and afraid he might spray on too much cologne. Thankfully he did not, but his outfit choice was not something he wanted to picture again.

See he was not gay, he told himself. He got nervous over a girl and he was pretty sure it was ten times worse than it was then the nervousness hitting him now.

"Okay I need to push this stupid thought of my damn head. I need to get through the day and I can do this. There is nothing wrong with with me. " Stiles said to himself. Trying to make it sound believable.

"Stiles, are you almost ready? And who are you talking to?" His dad was outside his door, knocking away. It bothered Stiles when he knocked, he just had this weird thing with noise like that, but he never had the heart to tell his dad that. He's been doing it since he was little.

"Yep hold on. I just need to put my shirt on and find my books and I'll be off." Stiles didn't answer the second question, knowing his dad probably guessed his son was talking to himself. He heard his dad say "I love you" and heard him walking away. Stiles wasn't sure why it was taking him so long to get dressed. He usually dragged things out but never this long. Some days he had to be on time and on certain days he didn't really care. Finding his backpack, he stuffed last nights homework in the folder and grabbed his keys. He tried so hard ignoring the sickness in his stomach.

Driving to school was not a good idea. he usually drove, but the feeling would not go away. Almost like sea sickness, or he guessed that's what he thought it felt like since he's never actually been sea sick, or even gone to the sea for that matter.

When he parked he looked in his mirror, he noticed his face was paler than usual and his eyes looked like they got no sleep. He wasn't sure if he should ask Lydia to borrow her concealer because she would give him that funny look which she gave him basically every day, no matter what he asked or did, so might as well.  Making his way to the first class he sat in his usual seat next to Scott.

"Hey Scotty?" Scott turned around to face Stiles.

"Woah dude your eyes. Look like you hardly got any sleep." Scott exclaimed getting the death stare from Stiles.

"Oh thanks you look beautiful too Scotty." Stiles said sarcastically. "And no I hardly got any sleep. Don't ask me why because I don't know." Stiles lied about the last part, his feet tapping the floor anxiously.

"Gee okay. But what's up?" Scott asked defensively.

"Well I did have to ask you something but since your comment about my eyes, I seem to have forgotten it. You spoke to my heart." Stiles placed a hand on his heart, looking at Scott lovingly. Scott whacked him, telling him to shut up as their teacher entered the room. Along with someone else.

"Good morning class this is Derek Hale. He was a senior last year like most of you young ladies and gentlemen." Mr. Harris introduced the guest who smiled at everyone. Stiles sat straight up when he saw him, tugging at the hem of his shirt. He couldn't help it but he felt his eye twitching. He was told it happened when he was nervous. He also felt the sickness in his stomach growing stronger.

"Why does he have to be here?" Stiles muttered under his breath. No one heard him except for Scott who turned around giving him a questioning look. Stiles chose to ignore it, giving all of his attention to Derek. Although when Derek caught him staring he immediately put his head down and pretended to scratch his back which was actually itchy. So he wasn't fully pretending. Actually none at all. Yeah.

"Hi, I'm Derek and I go to the Beacon Hill Community College which is sort of near here. I'm spending my first two years there then will be going to the University of California in Los Angeles to get my master's degree to become a trauma surgeon. Today and depending on whether or not you guys want me back, I will talk about my college experience so far and what colleges and careers seem right for you. Of course there are many test for that but I would like to evaluate all of you guys to give you my opinion which of course you don't need take. Any questions?" Derek asked. Stiles stared at him. It hasn't even been a year but he seemed like a completely different person.  Can college even do that to a person.

"Sorry I didn't hear that, what did you ask?" Derek looked directly at Stiles which made him confused. He didn't say anything.

"Oh me? Uh yeah I didn't say anything." Stiles said looking at the writing scribbled on his desk. Which he did not do.

"Yeah you did, you asked if college can even do that to a person." Danny the boy beside him said loud enough for Derek to hear. Stiles looked at Danny, pretending he was in schlock.

"Whaaat. I said no such thing. Don't listen to him. That doesn't even make sense." Stiles babbled, crisscrossing his feet and basically his whole body. He tended to do that when he was trying his best to deny something. Noticing now that it makes it worse. It's a dead give away. "Okay what I meant is okay not that I paid like so much attention or anything but I don't know you seem just very errr what’s the word. Darn its on the tip of my tongue. I guess sophisticated. Or very grown up and all serious. So what I mean is, is that what one year of college does to, basically mature the shit out of you?" Stiles rambled and realized the ending of his sentence sounded very stupid. "Mature the shit out of you?" Like where did that even come for. It kind of sounds like manure which is shit and if Derek had hearing problems he might of heard that instead of mature. But Derek is too hot to have flaws. Well everyone has flaws like Lydia had weird pores. Why exactly was he thinking about Lydia pores? And Derek isn't hot, he meant to angelic looking and angelic looking people usually don’t have hearing problems. Wait then he is saying death people aren’t angelic. Which is totally not true.

"Mr. Stilinksi if you would get out of your thoughts you might have heard Mr. Hale’s response to you question which might I add, we do not swear in this classroom." The teacher scolded. Stiles nodes, apologizing like ten times before Derek smiled, saying he would repeat it.

"Well uh Mr. Stilinksi is it?" Derek asked, pronouncing it wrong.

"You could uh just call me Stiles, it's my first name and a whole lot easier to say." Mr. Harris gave him another scowl. "Okay I'm going to shut up now. The floor is yours." Stiles still couldn't make direct eye contact with him.

"I think I remember you.. Stiles, I've heard that somewhere.. And to answer you question yes college does mature you way more than high school ever does. You know how teachers in middle school said high school teachers won't be as forgiving and nice yet the high school teachers are kind of like middle school teachers? Well the professors in college aren't forgiving. They aren't strict either because once they said something, they expect you to remember it and write it down and not ask about it. They expect you to be on top of everything and if you aren't they don't care, they just tell you that you better get it together. I hope that answers your question." Derek responded. Stiles looked up to see Derek looking at him. Thankfully his eyes had to look somewhere else to answer another student's question.

Once first period was over, Stiles walked past everyone, hurrying out the door. He knew his next class would be Derek free since most of the class was filled with juniors. Even though it was his least favorite class, it would be his favorite for today.

 

* * *

 

Lunch rolled around and he was halfway through the day. Derek did not show up in his math class but he knew next class with Mrs. Argent he would see his handsome face again. He didn't literally mean handsome. No man would ever deny someone looking like Derek Hale is considered handsome. Maybe he should use the word model, it doesn't sound like he's attracted to him that way. Derek Hale just had those model features. Like Jackson. But Jackson was a dick and hopefully Derek wasn't, otherwise that would suck.

No, why would it suck. It's not like they would become friends.

"Hellooo is Stiles alive?" Allison's, Scott’s girlfriend who was super hot, waved her hand in front of his face. He remember the day when Scott told him he had gotten a date, Stiles was shocked when he found out it was Allison Argent. Surprisingly after a year they were still going out. It never failed to amuse him. "You haven't eaten a bite out of your sandwich. Scott, you're right something is up... Where's Lydia! She always seems to find out!" She frantically looked around the crowded cafeteria room. "God where is she?" Allison sighed out.

"Probably kissing her disgusting boyfriend of hers. But we do NOT need Lydia. I repeat do NOT need Lydia. I'm fine you guys. Can I not have a weird day? You guys have weird days. Especially you Scott. One day you and Allison are like glowing with happiness, oh wait... okay makes sense why you guys glow with happiness and I'm erasing that out of my mind now. Mouth closed. Well not actually because I'm actually hungry so mouth open. But not to talk about that... cause that's your guy's business and Scott definitely does not tell me what you and him do..." Stiles ranted getting an irrupted look from Scott, who mouths at him to shut up. Allison lets out a laugh, making Scotts frown turn into a smile.

"Aw look at you guys. So adorable. It's making me sick." Stiles threw down his sandwich trying to be dramatic which backfired since he knocked down his drink, landing right in his lap. Of course this had to happen to him. It was like the universe liked punishing him. He should be used to it by now. Scott laughed while Allison gave him a sorry look, handing him all of her napkins. "You don't happen to carry around like a blow dryer in your bag full of crap? Please say you do and I will love you forever." Stiles begged, but she shook her head. "Great. Scott let me see your jacket I need to find the bathroom with the blowdryer in it, maybe that could work.

Hopefully the universe didn't hate him so much that the blow dryer wouldn't work. Otherwise he would be screwed and Derek Hale would see this and the first thing that would pop into his mind would be he pissed himself. That would just be too embarrassing. Then Derek would think that he is child. He doesn’t look like one, well he does look more like a freshman than he does a senior. He hoped other people didn’t see him that way. He wants Derek to see him as a grown man who is intelligent and not unusual.

Not that he cares. He doesn't care at all.

 

 


	3. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets to see more of Derek, which leads to a few rude comments and lots of blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like this chapter, it did not turn out the way I wanted to. And I feel like it's short. I tried tweaking it a bit, but I hope you guys still like it enough to read the fourth chapter which will be posted soon! Enjoy! And also ignore the note at the bottom I don't know why it keeps appearing.  
> -Bella

* * *

 

When Stiles went into the bathroom there was ten other people crowded in there. He wasn't even sure there was supposed to be that many in one room. They all eyed him as he went to the blow dryer which thankfully no one was using. He removed Scott's jacket and placed his crotch directly underneath it. He smiled to the boys giving him a weird stare and muttering to their friends.

"Nothing to see here." Stiles said nodding his head and continued blowdrying out his pants. He knew later on the day people would probably tease him about it but it has had to happened to other people before. He can't be the only person who has spilled water on his pants. Probably other kids didn't blow-dry their crotch but then they would go the whole day with wetness surrounding them. Which would be more awkward. Hopefully Derek wouldn't hear about it other wise he might think Stiles is some sort of klutz. Which is not true. He’s totally not clumsy. There was a few times where he's tripped on his feet or knocked a whole bookshelf down in the classroom, but nothing major. Well one time he did create this big catastrophe which was really funny when he thought about it.

"Uh dude what the hell are you doing?" Of course out of all people Jackson had to be the one to come up and ask the stupid question.

"Just chillin ya know." Stiles replied making a face. He couldn't help but laugh at Jackson's reaction. But there he was, drying his crotch and laughing. He was so thankful that at that moment Derek didn't have to come in to use the bathroom. If he did, Stiles had a plan. He would just use Scott's jacket to cover his face. Though that might make it weirder.

The bell rang, this time he actually heard it, dismissing people from their lunch break. His spot wasn't completely gone and since he wasn't in a big hurry to see Derek, being a few minutes late to a class would not be the worst thing in the world. Except for seeing Mrs. Argents angry face. He wondered if Allison was going to look like that when she was older. Truthfully she didn't look like her mom at all. Maybe her real mom died or she was adopted. But adoption can't be it because she definitely is just like her dad. Even has his eyes. Wait, is it wrong for him to be thinking about Allison. It's not his girlfriend. They aren't even sexual thoughts. It's not like Scott would know. If he did, Scott would probably kill him. Then he wouldn't see Derek. Which is not important.

After three minutes in his thoughts, he decided the spot was almost unnoticeable and he should probably get to class before he became ten minutes late. In that case Mrs. Agent would probably kill him. Skipping down the hallway he finds his classroom. He tried turning the doorknob but it seemed to be locked. He forgot the teachers left it locked. So he knocked as obnoxiously as he could. "Hellller anyone going to open this?" he asked, smooching his face against the glass. He immediately backed up once he was saw who was walking towards him. His face started burning up. 

Crap.

Derek opened the door, gave him a smile then went back on to giving the same speech he did in Stiles first period. Technically he didn't even miss much so he shouldn't be getting in trouble.

"You're exactly seven minutes late Stiles." Mrs. Argents sharp voice interrupted Derek, startling them both. He should have thought this whole being late thing through because being late to this class just brings more attention to yourself.

"Yeah sorry about that. I'm here now. You are graced with my presents." Stiles said, plopping down in his seat. He was avoiding Derek's stare at him which was probably turning into a glare because he might see Stiles coming off as rude. "Sorry Mrs. Argent, it won't happen again.." Stiles corrected himself, his face turning a dark shade of red. It was a good thing he didn't wear a red shirt. Would've been five times more noticeable. Or maybe it would’ve blended in.

"I'm sure you are Stiles. And since you probably want to be in my good graces, when Derek ask for a volunteer, I will select you to be his guinea pig." She said piercingly. Stiles knew better than to talk back so he just let out a wince. He wouldn't be able to focus now. Afraid of what he would have to do when Derek would ask him to volunteer. He didn't even use a volunteer in the first class. What could he possibly need to demonstrate. Literally made no sense.

Maybe it was some mouth to mouth thing. Like teaching kids how to do CPR.  No, Stiles doesn't want him to do that, especially with a bunch of people around. That's not even normal. Plus why would he demonstrate on someone that is completely fine. It wouldn't have the same effect. Well he does have breathing problems so he would be the perfect candidate. He can make himself look like he's having a panic attack. Sometimes he faked them to get out of class. Well it wasn't really faking, he would just force himself to have a panic attack and it would actually happen. It wasn't always worth it because then sometimes he couldn't snap out of it or he got too into it. He could fake one right now, probably get out of this. But he did spend half of his night picking out something to wear specifically for this moment. So it would be a waste.

"Volunteer, I will use you now." Derek's soothing voice interrupted him. It wasn't really soothing he just said that. More like thunk it. Stiles scrambled up and walked over to Derek who leaned in close to him. "Okay go out in the hallway and I will explain everything okay?" He could feel Derek's minty breath on his neck, making him itch. He nodded mechanically and walked out like he was in a daze. A few seconds later Derek joined him, shutting the door. The hallway was empty so it was only them too. Stiles couldn't help but sway side to side, snapping his fingers, tapping his feet. "You're Stiles right? You were in the first class. And I remember meeting you at that taco place like a year ago." Derek added. Stiles could only nod. His mouth wasn't working the way he wanted it to. He really didn’t want to say anything stupid. Derek just stared at him as if he was a little boy and looked like he felt sorry that he had to the volunteer.

"Yeah erm I'm Stiles." Stiles voice was wobbly sounding. He wasn't sure if he should stick out his hand or just stuff it in his pocket. He went with option number two.

"Okay well Stiles when we go in there you and I are going to demonstrate what a bad interview looks like and what a good one looks like." Derek explained.

"But interview day isn't till Friday. I- I don't even know how to do a good interview. I thought there was m-more time to uh study for thi-this." Stiles blurted out.

"Hey no complaining. It's going to be fine. You’re seriously over thinking this.” Derek almost sounded annoyed. “I will be the person who gets interviewed. And I can get a paper out of my bag of the questions to ask so all you will have to do is read off the question. Does that sound better?" Derek asked with a softer tone, placing his hand on Stiles's shoulder. He would have flinched away but then was afraid he might take the offer back.Or talk to him in his “strict” voice. He wasn't sure why he was acting like a five year old. It was embarrassing. He needed to man up or woman up. They do have it tougher. Well both sides should be equal, right? Why the hell was he thinking about equality right now. In a way it was a good distraction from Derek's eyes. Which were very blue. Too blue. It should be illegal.  No that's what people said when they thought something was too hot about a person. So he takes that back. They are legal enough. "Stiles, you ready?" Derek finally removed his hand and opened the door for the classroom. A true gentleman. 

"Okay class, Stiles and I are going to demonstrate a good and bad interview so you guys can be fully prepared for Friday. Stiles will be the professor interviewing me." Derek told the class, grabbing a piece of paper out of his bag like he said he would. But Stiles was too distracted. He liked the way Derek said his name. The way his lips formed when he pronounced. He wondered what it would look like saying Stilinksi.

He couldn't dwell on the thought anymore when Derek handed him the paper, motioning him to speak. Stiles cleared his throat and asked the questions down the list. He stumbled across a few words and tried not looking up at Derek otherwise he forgot his place. It happened frequently, he couldn't help it. Derek didn't say anything, just mouthed the word good and answered the questions with clarity. When he was done he went to his seat, propping his elbows up so he could rest his head on his arm. He didn't pay attention the words rolling off Derek's tongue. He just studied him. Watching the way he moved and walked around the classroom. He used a lot of hand motions to talk. Stiles did the same thing. Mostly because he felt the need to move. But he was surprised how much Derek seemed to talk. Once he was into something he wouldn't shut up. Not that he minded. It was fascinating. He didn't want it to end.

No no it wasn't. It was just fascinating that he can talk so much now, since he used to be quiet. Not fully quiet but more reserved. That's what he meant.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was not happy to leave class. They didn't even do the group thing, apparently it would be for tomorrow. Stiles was fine with that, he's seen too much Derek for one day.

But he would continue to see him. Still today. In gym. Stiles will have to wear his gym clothes which made him look like an awkward little boy. He did not want to be seen like this. Not by the hottest guy he's ever laid eyes on.

Not that he stares at guys or thinks they're hot.

"Look who's in another daze." Scott came up, patting him on the back. Stiles felt he was going to have a mini heart attack if Scott would guess what was wrong. It kinda was obvious. He only did start acting strange once Derek's name was mentioned and the day Derek showed up in his class. Of course Scott wasn't that clever so he would never be able to put the pieces together.  

"Am not." Stiles said defensively.

"Sure dude, I'll meet you out by the track okay?" Scott said quickly.

"Wait where are you going. And why? Never mind you're probably already gone. Great. Why am I still talking?" When Stiles turned around Scott was already running off back from where he came from. Stiles was confused and did not want to be alone.

Walking to coach Finstock he stood behind tall people so he wouldn't be noticed. Except coach was calling out his name wondering where he was. So much for stealth mode.

"Where the hell are Stilinksi and McCall?" Coach asked.

"Well Stiles is right here." Some girl chirped pointing in his direction. Why can’t people know when to keep their mouth shut.

"Uh yeah I'm right here coach.." Stiles admitted, stepping out so he could see him.

"And where's your boyfriend?" Coach asked. Stiles saw Derek raise his eyebrows. What did that indicate? Was he a homophobe? How would that even work out? Does that mean there is no hope for them? Not that there needs to be hope for them. There isn't even a them.

"Uh he's not my boyfriend so yeah. Let’s just clarify that so people don’t start hitting on me. I’m already a catch for the ladies. And I honestly don't know. He just like took off earlier." Stiles said, wondering where Scott had to be. This was going to bug him all day. He hated mysteries.

"Well you need a partner for this and since your “partner” isn't here you can work with Derek here." Coach leaned towards Derek. "Be careful with this one, he's a pain in the ass." Which he said loud enough for everyone to hear. Derek just chuckled which made Stiles cheeks turn red. Again.

"Coach I thought you said he was here to talk to you..." Stiles said slowly trying not to sound rude. It kind of backfired. It basically just translated to “Why does he have to run with me, I don’t want him here.” Which exactly what he was thinking.

"Stilinksi don't question me. Just go." Coach shooed him off.

Everyone started running around the track. Derek was beside him going his exact speed. Stiles knew he could go faster but guessed he was trying to be polite. He wasn't even sure why he needed Derek here. They don't do running partners. Coach hated partnering up people.

"Why do I get the sense you don't like me?" Derek asked randomly. He wasn't even out of breath. How the hell could he not be out of breath after running a lap? Without stopping?

"Uh what makes you think I um don't like you? C-can we uh take a break now?" Stiles managed to choke out. He was thankful his cheeks were already red, otherwise they would be blushing red, then to normal and then back to red. Would have been more noticeable.  Derek nodded, giving him a pity look. Stiles noticed that Derek tended to look at him with pity. That probably wasn't a good thing. It's like when someone loses a loved one and everyone thinks you're so weak and fragile and they have thy pity look. He hated that look.

"Well for one you seem to act very strange around me. And uh you tend to say things that can be seen as rudeness. Plus your cheeks keep turning red every time I see you." Derek explained, waiting for a response. HIs voice was becoming sharp like it did earlier.

"Oh don't take that personally I'm like that with everyone. Can't help it. Sorry if I seemed rude." Part of it was a lie. He was strange around people but with Derek it was another level. He wasn't sure why. That part was a lie too.

Derek noticed how Stiles said everything rather quickly giving him another eyebrow raise. "That doesn't explain the red cheeks though." Derek pointed out. Why did he have to keep asking idiotic question? It’s like Jackson. But Stiles wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know why Derek had that effect on him. He wish he could trade his cheeks with someone else. Or maybe he should try getting tanner so it would be less noticeable. Though he couldn't pull off a tan. It would look too fake on him and everyone would know its fake. Maybe if he was built more or had blond hair he could pull it off. Well if he had blond hair he would have to style it differently because it wouldn't look right style now. Wow nothing would look right on him if he changed. "Er Stiles?" Derek voice took him out of his trance.

"Oh yeah? Sorry can't answer that. Anyways I'm fine we can er run now. Very fun." Stiles coughed out. He wasn't ready to run but the quicker he got this done, the quicker this would he over.

“ I see. And hey I remember this afternoon how you kinda flipped out about the interview thing. I can help you. Like I’m free tomorrow we can meet up after school some place.  And before you say no,” Derek could see Stiles mouth about to open but he shut it, letting Derek to continue. “I’ll try not to get all tough guy on you like earlier. I’m pretty sure I owe you one from last year. You are that Stiles, right?” He asked.  All Stiles could think was how in the world did he remember that.

“Oh yeah but I only did that because at that basketball game… you know what nevermind. Probably don’t remember. Wouldn’t blame you, it was like a long time ago. But uh yeah I guess I can take your offer. Wouldn’t want to disappointment Mrs. Argent.” Stiles said the first part too quickly, hoping Derek didn’t catch on.  

They ran in silence the rest of the time. Scott finally showed up only didn't have to run because coach was busy yelling at him. He would get an earful from Stiles too later on. When it was finally over, Stiles gave Derek a weak smile. He was too tired to even try it make it look good. Derek smiled back. Stiles swore he winked too but he wasn't sure if his lack of breath was making him hallucinate. Do people even hallucinate from lack of breath? He hardly doubts that's possible.

Why would Derek even wink at him in the first place?


	4. Losing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles's mind isn't right for some reason and him and Derek kind of yell at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so Friday I’m leaving to go up to Maryland for a concert and won’t be coming back till Sunday. I highly doubt I will be able to write anything during that time, so updates might be a little slow. I also have family coming that Friday who will be staying a whole week so that will also slow me down. I will try to write chapter 5 before I leave and will try to post when I can. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
> *Ignore note at the end*  
> -Bella

* * *

 

Stiles wasn't sure what to do with himself. The same question kept running through his mind and each time it seemed to ask him, he never had a definite answer. That one question would lead to a few more, making his head spin. Part of him felt positive  sure the answer was no, and the other half, he didn't even want to consider it as an answer. It would change everything. The way his friends would act around him, how other people would look at him, and his whole future would change.

Was he gay?

There's nothing wrong with being gay. Gay people were just people. But why does it feel wrong for him? Why can't he admit it?   All these questions and he couldn't answer any of them. He didn't need this. "Fuck this." Stiles looked over to his alarm clock, seeing it would be 4 am in a few minutes. In two hours he would have to wake up. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep so he might as well get up.

He hasn't been able to sleep since the teachers mentioned the words "Derek Hale." He couldn’t deny that. He had been sleeping fine the whole school year, which was odd for him. In freshman and sophomore year, his sleep wasn't great. In junior year, he considered it lucky if he got three hours of sleep. Maybe he did need to admit his sexuality..

He needed to call someone.

"Hey Scott it's Stiles. You obviously know that.  Well I'm having trouble sleeping, so you know if there is any chance you are up, which I doubt it. Unless you're on the phone with Allison then that's understandable. Well uh just call me because I need to tell you something kind of important. And no I'm not in any danger. It's not like the important as if my dad died or anything. Otherwise I would call you like 5 times- " Stiles voice got cut off by the machine, his message to Scott sent. He felt relief when Scott didn't answer, because he would've hung up. But if Scott did listen to the message, he would have to tell him something. Who else calls someone this early in the morning?

He couldn't go through with this. Definitely not ready. Nope he wasn't even sure. He would only know for sure when Derek would interview. Yeah that would be the only way to tell.  There is no way he can just jump right in without being 100 percent sure. Because if it turned out he didn't like kissing a guy then he would be normal. Not that gay people aren't normal. They are. But he would feel more like himself.

He couldn't kiss Derek though. Derek isn't even gay, so why is he worrying about being gay. Maybe he could get Derek to admit it. Make up some bullshit story. He could use the guy named Danny. He was openly gay which everyone knew.  Pretty sure Derek knew too. Hopefully, Derek didn't know Danny that well, because that would lead to complications with his story. Well, first he needed to figure out what to say and repeat it 50 times or he might mess up. His story would be useless though if Derek somehow studied how people managed to lie. But exactly why would Derek study that? That was mostly a cop thing. Not a trauma surgeon thing, which Stiles totally called... He did have a dream about Derek being a doctor so technically it must be a sign. Or he was one of those people who could sense things about others without even knowing. Now thinking about that, it would be helpful to have that power. He wouldn't get mixed up with crazy chicks or stalker types of people. Which has happened before. Not the crazy chick thing. He wouldn't mind having any chick. Unless that chick was an actual chick from a chicken.  

God why is he stressing this too much. Could this be another sign? Straight people have had to have some of this thought. Well not every straight person. If they had this thought, and turned out to be straight, at the end of the day then they were probably just confused, because they saw someone of the opposite sex they were really attracted to.  Maybe he just had this attraction to Derek and the rest of him still liked girls.

He remembers being attracted to many girls in elementary school.

He doesn't remember of even liking a boy at that age. But that could be because boys were always expected to like girls. And girls were always expected to like boys. No one exactly told him that when he was young, but it was so uncommon for a little boy to like another little boy. He can't assume that for everyone though. Maybe he should ask Danny how he knew. Or would that be insulting? It's not any different when someone asks a guy that's getting married how he knew his bride was the "one". Or husband.

God, why did he have to be a teenager right now? Why couldn't he be a baby and Derek would be 20 yrs old so he would've never known him. Or be at a different school or already be out of college and have his dream job. Why did he have to be stuck in this moment? Why should he have to worry if he is gay or if someone else is gay or making up a story. These are not normal everyday problems. Why couldn't he be Scott and have a girlfriend who actually likes him for him. Or why couldn't he be Derek. Derek has to have an amazing life. D-

"Stiles you awake? You need to get up for school now or you're going to be late." His dad voice startled him, making him fall off the chair he was sitting on. "Stiles you alright? What was that bang?" He asked. Stiles struggled to get back up and glanced at his clock. How the hell was it seven already? He needed to be up by six. What the? There was no way two hours felt like ten minutes. It’s impossible.

"Yep all good dad. Almost ready! Love youuuu." Stiles yelled, tugging off his shirt and underwear to get changed. He wouldn't have time to take a shower since time decided to be all fast today. When class starts he knows time will drag on. He was really considering his theory about someone changing time to an actual thing. He needed to stop thinking about time and actually focus on today. Derek would tutor him. And he didn't even shower. What if he smells? Plus he has gym.... Okay well he can shower in the locker room. There were showers in there for a reason. He would just have to bring shampoo, a towel and deodorant. If he bought another pair of clothes with him then Derek might get the idea Stiles changed for him. It's kind of true but he doesn't want to give it away. He would just need to spray his clothes with something that smells good.

Stiles ran to the bathroom and tried shoving the products in his bag. His shampoo took up a lot of room since he always bought the really big ones. It seemed to always be a better deal. He had this thing about wasting money. Once he finally fit everything in, he glanced at the time,7:45. He ran to his jeep and threw his bag down. There was no way he would be able to get their on time. Mr. Harris was going to be pissed.

Before Stiles got out of his jeep, he froze. He could feel a headache coming and numbness spreading through his hand. It tickled him but not the tickle people usually laugh at. He needed to calm himself down It had to be happening in his head. There was no way the thought of Derek or being gay would cause this. It had to be thelack of sleep because he didn’t even close his eyes once. That had to be the answer.  

 

* * *

 

When Stiles walked into the classroom, Derek was there, speaking again. It was almost like yesterday in Mrs. Argents class. Stiles would interrupt Derek speaking and be the center of attention again. Why him?

"Glad you can join us Stiles, but you just interrupted Derek." Mr Harris scowled. The guy must not be getting laid lately, his attitude just kept becoming worse and worse each day.

"I'm like five minutes late. Plus I'm going to see him in 3rd period and he will just repeat this all over." Stiles stopped looking at Derek's face. "Not that I don't like hearing you talk.." He wasn't sure how to finish his sentence. Derek didn't seem offended but he didn't give him a smile.

"Well then since you are going to be seeing Mr. Hale again then you can work on this." Mr. Harris handed him a bunch of papers with terrible, tiny, writing on it. Stiles looked at him confused.

"What the heck am I supposed to do with these? I can barely read anything off of here? It's like impossible. Why am I the only one that has to do this?" Stiles wined. He couldn't help himself. A stack of papers were in his hands and the pages had too much writing. It was going to give him a minor panic attack on top of the headache and he didn't need one today.

"Well like you said, you will already see Derek later. And you have predicted he will be doing the same thing in there. So, you don't need to see what he's going to do today. As for the writing on your paper, maybe you should get some glasses." Mr. Harris suggested.

"First off my eyesight is 20/20. I don't need glasses otherwise I would have glasses and second-"

"I think that's enough Mr. Stilinski. I don't need your smartass comments in this classroom. Go to the library and do your work. Once you have finished you may come back." His teacher offered. Mr. Harris knew he would never finish in time.

"Mr. Harris, we don't swear in this classroom remember?" Stiles blurted out. His anger felt sky high and he couldn’t seem to get it down.

"Get out." Mr. Harris demanded.

“And how the hell am I supposed to finish this before class is over? Not even your smartest student c-“

“I won’t ask again. Go or I’ll contact the office.” MR. Harris said sternly.

“Sir what he said didn't offend me, I don't mind if he stays in here. Being late is no problem." Derek said to the teacher.

"Well I do mind and this is my classroom. He is leaving." The teacher shouted. Students shot straight up, all eyeing Stiles. Stiles looked back at Scott who gave him a questioning look. He knew Stiles had a bit of a temper but he usually always did well with teachers. He just muttered out a whatever, slamming the door on the way out. He really did not need this. As he made his way to the library, he flipped through the stacks of paper. His breathing became faster like his heartbeat. There was no way he would be able to finish it in and and hour and twenty minutes. He can't do this.

"Friking hell." He screamed, throwing the papers on the floor. He wanted to cry. Not because he got yelled at or because he had work to do, but because nothing seemed to want to go his way. He knew it was stupid of him to cry. He wasn't in a life or death situation. He wasn't beaten at home. He wasn't completely friendless He was Stiles. Sarcastic, jumpy fun Stiles. And Stiles did not let his emotions get to him.

It had to be the lack of sleep. When he couldn't sleep he would have the time to think and overthink. It was making all his emotions heightened.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just too tired." He muttered to himself for five minutes. No tears rolled down his cheeks as he he picked up the papers and headed into the library. He’s calm now.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Turning around he spots Lydia at one of the computer tables. He knew already she must've finished a test. She usually always ended up in here when she finished one. Not that he paid attention to it so much.

"Uh Mr. Harris didn't want me in his class so he decided it would be nice to give me some free time ya know? Since I am one of the smartest students." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Oh please. What are those stack of papers for? Here come sit." She said, patting the chair next to her. Stiles was used to being around Lydia but she always made him nervous. Hopefully, she didn't know that. He walked over to her, handing her the chunk of paper, her eyes squinted trying to make out the words. "Jeez why in the world are the letters so tiny. How are you supposed to read this?" She asked.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Harris, he'll give you the answer since you're the only student he likes." Stiles implied, getting an eye roll from Lydia.

"Here I'll help you with some of this. I can tell you don't understand most of it and I have a lot of free time if you haven't noticed." She mentioned. Stiles smiled. He wanted to kiss her right then and there. Only Jackson might beat his ass. And Lydia might not want to be friends with him anymore. And what about Derek? No he wouldn't think about him right now. He was with Lydia who was going to help him get through this.

An hour later they were almost finished. Lydia did most of the work. No matter how clearly she tried explaining everything to him he couldn't make sense of it. It just made things easier if she did it by herself. He would find a way to repay her of course. Before he could think of how, he heard someone calling his name. His mind felt like mush and his back felt too sore. He couldn't focus on anything else except for the pain. Before he could try to think of anything else, he heard someone calling his name.

"Stiles?" Derek whispered loudly.

"Uh I'm over here Derek..." Stiles waved, wondering why the hell he came looking for him. "Er did Mr. Harris tell you to come check up on me because I'm fine, totally fine. And I’ll apologize for yelling at him."

"No he didn't send me, I just told him I had to use the bathroom. But I uh wanted to check in, because earlier, I heard you say something in the hallway, and wanted to check if you were okay." Derek explained.

"Well wouldn't it have made more sense to check up on me when I supposedly said something in the hallway, rather than check up one me an hour later..?" Stiles pointed out. Derek frowned, not sure why Stiles had gotten an attitude. After all, he did try to defend him.

"And aren't you the one who's supposed to be doing the work instead of making someone else do it?" Derek pointed out. Stiles eyes widen. How can he go from being all calm and chatty to basically Mr. Harris. Maybe he wasn't getting laid either. Which is none of Stiles' business and not that he wants to know.

“Well why don’t you go and get zero sleep, then come late for school, because time decided to rush up on you, and then try reading this tiny writing and see if you can make anything out of it.” This time, Stiles voice turned sharp. He pushed himself off the chair but immediately regretted it once he felt his head spin. Derek didn’t even let his guard down. He wasn’t going to feel sorry for someone just because they had a rough day.

Before either one of them could say anything Lydia decided it was the right moment for her to jump in.

“Derek before you yell at him like you always do to people, I wasn’t doing his work. I’m checking it and making corrections and filling in the answers he didn’t know. So apologize.” Lydia said, keeping a smile on her face. Stiles felt grateful she didn’t fully lie, otherwise he would’ve felt guilty.

“Yeah okay. Stiles I lied, Mr. Harris does need you to come back to class.” Derek huffed out, walking out the library. Lydia turned to Stiles, handing him the papers.

“How do you know he yells at a bunch of people? Were you and him close? Was he like a little fling?” Stiles tried hiding the jealousy in his voice. Even though, there could be a chance that Lydia just assumed he would yell at people. Since he just yelled at Stiles. Before she answered, she gave him the funny look she always did.

“No him and I aren’t nor were we ever close. I don’t have a fling with every hot guy you know? But everyone knows Derek has a temper. You don’t remember him yelling at us when we were freshman? Or getting an attitude with the teachers everyday? Hell have you never seen or heard him and his girlfriends arguing all the time in the halls or in an empty classroom? Guy has some serious anger problems.” Lydia answered him, studying Stiles’s face as she told him. He did have memory of this. He must’ve just forgot, thinking only the good memories of Derek.  It would explain his annoyance with Stiles the other day though.

“Oh yeah I remember. Well I best be off. Have fun in here. By yourself.” Stiles said as he walked away. When he turned, he knocked into a very built body. Derek. Didn’t he go back to the classroom?

“You should pay more attention to where you’re going?” Derek implied.

“I uh thought you went back to class and I was looking where I was going. Why are you even out here? I can walk myself to class perfectly fine.” Stiles said. Derek looked him up and down.

“Yeah well Mr. Harris didn’t ask for you to come back. I just said that.” Derek confessed.

“So you lied about lying? What? Do you need to like talk to me or something?  I bet you’re a wonderful person to talk to. You don’t look like someone that would yell at an innocent person like me ya know… okay please don’t hurt me..” Stiles rambled. Derek's face turned into confusion, Stiles thought he looked less harder when he did. It was kind of cute.

No it wasn’t.

“I’m not here to beat you up dumbass. I just wanted to ask what’s up with you since you’re acting all weird. And I know it seems weird but I don’t know.” Derek replied, coming to a loss for words. So was Stiles. “It’s  just you were fine yesterday, or so I think, since I hear that is actually how you act around people. But today, you seem out of place.” Derek mentioned. Stiles remained quiet, wondering why he was worrying in the first place. “Look do you take some sort of medication? Um like anything with.. god what's it called... benzos?” Derek asked after he got no respond from Stiles.

“Are you some sort of stalker?”  Stiles managed to ask. Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles noticed he had that effect on people.

“No, but I study medicine and I read somewhere that pill with benzos have many symptoms that you're showing. Such as, mood swings, dizziness, muscle soreness, and so on. I noticed you almost dropped the papers when Harris handed you the papers. It kept shaking. And you looked like you were going to pass out earlier, so just answer the question. Do you take something? Or anything with benzo in it?” Derek asked again.

“...Yes, and NOT illegally.” Stiles made sure to say the not as loud as possible. A part of him felt flattered that Derek seemed to pay attention to him.

“Did you take it today?” Derek questioned. Stiles opened his mouth to say yes, but remembered he didn’t have time to eat so he didn’t take it. Taking pills on an empty stomach made him sick.

“Uh no… I kinda forgot.” Stiles answered, this time getting a disapproved look from Derek.

“Well when you just stop taking Xanax out of nowhere you can get the symptoms that you can get when taking Xanax.” Derek explained, which didn’t make sense to him, but Stiles didn’t plan on studying to be a doctor. Too many years of college. “Stiles..”

“Oh yeah sorry I heard what you said and thank you for pointing that out. Very helpful.” Stiles started to bite his lip. He needed to call his dad but if he did then his dad would worry.

“Can you call anyone to get your pills?” Derek asked, he was even a little concerned.

“No my dads at work, I- I can’t worry him. Seriously I can make it through the day.” Stiles assured him.

“Sure you can. Anyways um I’ll still help you this afternoon, if you still feel up to it. I’ll give you time to go home and get readjusted.” Derek said as he glanced at his watch. Stiles just noticed him wearing one. He could looked nice in it. “Well I gotta go before Harris starts looking for me. I’ll uh catch up with you later.” Derek said, walking off before Stiles had a chance to say anything.

 

 


	5. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to summarize this, whatever happens will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry this took a long time to update. It was impossible to write anything with family over. I had already written this chapter but then I didn't like it so I re wrote it. That also slowed me down. It might feel like I'm rushing things and I'm trying really hard not to, I know it seems unrealistic how much Stiles has gotten to "know" Derek over the course of a few days but I hope you guys realize that he's had these feelings for a long time and doesn't know how to handle them and that it's not unrealistic for them to act like this. Like if you think about the time you've had a crush you noticed how quick you felt like you really liked this person without knowing so much about them. I hope that makes sense and I hope you guys like this chapter. *ignore note at the end*  
> \- Bella

* * *

 

Stiles glanced down at his phone. In a few minutes, first period would be over. Lydia had already finished the papers and left. He wanted to go back to class and shove the papers in Mr. Harris's face but he didn't feel up to it. He wanted the satisfaction and wanted to rub it in. Lydia didn't do the work for just anything, but he just sat there. When the bell rang, he still didn't get up. He could just stay in there and sleep. The librarian never stayed in the library like she was supposed to. In fact, no one really ever came to the library. His eyelids felt too heavy to even care, and his mind seemed to be shutting down. He remembers this feeling every day of junior year. He was lucky he took easy classes that year, otherwise he probably would've failed just about everything.   
  
Closing his eyes, he let the sleep take over. His mind almost shut off. He was forgetting his problems, like the stack of papers, next period, and of course Derek. Derek with lovely blue eyes and very white teeth. They were straight too. And his voice. The way it was gravelly but then once he seemed happy, it was cheery. Which is kind of weird. But then he would know when Derek was annoyed with him and when he wasn't. Not that it matters to him since Derek will be gone in a another week. No more getting nervous, or staying up late. No more getting a sick feeling in his stomach when thinking about him.   
  
But he would probably still think of Derek. And his hair and arms. Then it would be like the beginning of summer after junior year. Derek wouldn't be there to stare at when he would be a senior. Stiles felt a twinge of sadness when he thought about that over summer. He pushed it away most times, but the feeling was always there. It didn't mean anything though, just some sort of fasciation. So he's said a million times.  
  
His mind didn't completely shut off after thinking about Derek. It was like last night all over again. He pounded his fist on the table, He couldn't let this happen again. He has an opportunity to sleep and he needed to take it.   
  
After an hour of rest, the bell awoke him. He raised himself up, noticing the spots of drool on the table which he quickly wiped up. Walking out of the library, he decided to take the longer way to lunch in case he knocked into his math teacher. He totally wiped out all the thoughts he was thinking about before he fell asleep. He was glad he couldn't remember them, not that he was afraid of what was going on in his mind or anything.   
  
When he made it to his table, Scott immediately hugged Stiles. "Dude your call freaked me out, what was wrong?" Scott asked. Stiles looked at him with confusion.  
  
"I didn't call you... You can get off of me now." Stiles said, getting a few stares from people.  
  
"Uh yeah you did, it was like 4 in the morning. You said you needed to tell me something. Something important." Scott said, pulling away from Stiles. Stiles forgot he needed to make something up after that phone call.   
  
"Oh uh yeah that. We'll I don't even remember what it was. I mean it was 4 in the morning." Stile lied, trying to laugh it off. After that Scott didn't ask any more questions, but noticed how Stiles became quiet. Which was rare. After a while of silence between them, Scott mentioned something, getting Stiles attention.  
  
"Oh hey... you remember that kid Theo that was in our class back when we were in elementary school? And he like left in 8th grade to go to North Carolina? He's going to be coming back." Scott told Stiles, making him choke on his sandwich.   
  
"Agh sorry. But that's great yeah." Stiles stuttered out another lie. Stiles was thankful for Allison to jump in, but not for the questions she asked.  
  
"Who is Theo?" She asked, stealing chips from Scott.  
  
"He was our friend. I met him in third grade and we became close, then him and Stiles became really close. But then he had to move, his parents weren't the greatest and I guess something happened here that they wanted to get away from. We still kept in touch and he texted me the other day saying he was going to be here in a few days." Scott answered. "Do you guys still keep in touch?" Scott asked Stiles. He wasn't sure if he should lie or not. He's been lying this whole time so might as well add another lie.  
  
"Yeah, I just haven't had time to text him this week at all so I didn't know about him... returning." Stiles said the best he could without stumbling on his words. Allison and Scott went back to talking as he picked at the rest of his sandwich. He pushed Theo out of his mind a long time ago. It was four years ago. He didn't need to dwell on the thought of it. It was stupid. He was a kid back then. "Hey guys I'm going to head to class a bit early since I have some work to do that I haven't finished." Stiles scrambled out of his eat, walking away before they could ask anything. There was 30 minutes till class started. He didn't need to be that early so he walked around.  
  
He wished his mind was like a computer. So he could delete unnecessary things that went on in there. Or memories. Even people. And he could restart it whenever he wanted to, and shut it off. Life would be much easier if minds were computer. Too bad it couldn't be invented.    
  
"You're here early today Stiles. 20 minutes early in fact." Mrs. Argent pointed out as she saw him fumble into the classroom.   
  
"Well ya know... didn't want to be late again..." Stiles responded.   
  
"I'm sure that's the reason. Since you're here, you might as well be of some use. Derek will be here soon and I need some of these posters to be hung up in here. You can help him with that while I go get my lunch." She said, not really giving Stiles a choice to say no. He nodded and sat their quietly until Derek walked in, which he straightened himself up.  
  
"Where is Mrs. Argent?" Derek asked.  
  
"Ah she uh went to go get lunch. And she said she needed um us... to put up posters around the room. Yeah." Stiles managed to say.   
  
"Okay. Well how are you doing? Feeling any better?" Derek asked as Stiles got up to get the posters.   
  
"Yep. Told you. Um anyways you can probably hang up the posters, since you're taller and I'll hand you the posters and tape. And tell you if it's straight..." Stiles stammered. They hung up the posters in silence, neither of them trying to make any conversation. After 10 minutes they only managed to hang up 3 posters. Stiles kept fumbling with the tape, making it crumbled. Mostly because he kept staring at the way Derek looked when he concentrated. He would bite his lips and his face would scrunch up.  
  
"Why don't you hang up the posters and I'll get the tape." Derek offered.   
  
"Fine, warning though, this tape is very hard to rip off." Stiles said, handing it to Derek who rolled his eyes.   
  
"Yeah I'm sure it is." The managed to hang up more in 5 minutes. The only problem was Stiles tended to hang up the posters crooked. After a while they gave up. They sat down in the chairs beside each other. More silence passed by, making Stiles feel uncomfortable. He wanted to ask Derek the question that had been on his mind for a while. But would it seem strange? More awkward? Derek could get that voice with him when he was annoyed. He should just ask. Get it over. Maybe it would help him sleep better at night if he knew.  
  
"Something on your mind?" Derek asked.   
  
"Wha- no." Stiles answered, blushing. He needed to quit doing that.   
  
"Sure looks like it." Derek said.  
  
"My friend wants to know if you're gay." Stiles blurted out, immediately regretting it after seeing the look on Derek's face.  
  
"What's their name?" Derek asked.  
  
"Uh I can't say... it's a secret." Stiles replied too quickly.  
  
"What are we? In middle school?" Derek laughed out. He didn't answer the question and the room went back to being silent.  "You can tell your friend that my sexuality is not his business unless he wants to confront me about it himself." Derek said, breaking the silence.  
  
"So you're gay?" Is all Stiles took from his answer.  
  
"Did I say I was?" Derek huffed out.  
  
"Well no-"   
  
"Then there you go." Derek interrupted him.  
  
"So you're not gay?" Stiles asked.  
  
"I didn't say that either." Derek said, his voice dripping with annoyance.   
  
"Oh... ohh. Okay I get it now." Stiles said, trying to hide the giddiness he felt inside him. Not that it matters Derek is bisexual because he is straight. But this new information made it feel more acceptable to like him. Luckily, he didn't have time to say anything as students piled into the classroom. Derek got up and went to the front of the room and waited for everyone to settle down.   
  
"It seems Mrs. Argent is still having lunch so  for the mean time we can just do what I had planned." Derek said, passing out sheets of papers to everyone.  "Once you fill these out, which it's very simple, I'll come collect it and speak with you for like 2 minutes."  
  
Stiles pulled out his pencil and went to work. Only it wasn't as simple as Derek made it to be. He looked around the room and everyone else seemed to find it easy. The wording didn't make any sense to him for some reason. It had to be because he didn't take his medicine. That was the only excuse he could come up that made sense. Well that, and the lack of sleep. Getting up, he went to Derek who was sitting in the teachers seat.   
  
"What do you need?" Derek asked amused.  
  
"Uh yeah I know you said this was simple but I don't get it." Stiles said.   
  
"Of course you don't." Derek muttered to himself. "What don't you get?"   
  
"Like everything. The wording. Very confusing." Stiles answered. He could feel his palms getting sweaty. Maybe he should've just sat in his seat and pretend to know what he was doing.   
  
"Well okay. Sit here. I need to go talk to those who did understand and I will come back and help." Derek said, getting up and walking away. Stiles didn't think this through. He should just go back to his seat and re read it. But then again he wanted to speak Derek and feel Derek hover over him. His mind was forcing him to not understand the paper for this reason. Part of him wanted to be by him as long as he could. He would be leaving soon and he didn't want that. Even if he told himself there's no feelings for Derek. Every time they talked it was short and quick. It wasn't like he was in love with him. He's known him since he was a freshman, but has only talked to him a couple of times throughout the period of three years. That doesn't create love. It just creates a really huge fascination. Even a crush. He still couldn't confirm it. How do people even confirm if their sexuality is not what they thought it was? Does it takes days, weeks, even a year?   
  
Well he has been thinking about this for over a year. Just not as strongly as right now. Except that one week, with T-  
  
"Okay now please tell me what words are so confusing for you?" Derek's voice took him out of his memories.   
  
"Uh this word and this one..." Stiles pointed to a bunch, which now made more sense when looking at them. "Ya know what... I think I get it so I'll just go back to my seat." He suggested, rising up too quickly, bumping his head into Derek's nose. "Er ouch. I'm very sorry for that." Stiles said, mortified.   
  
"Yeah maybe it's a good idea if you go back to your seat." Derek grunted out, it didn't sound too harsh. Stiles looked around the classroom, hopping no one saw what just happened. They didn't. Most of them were too busy chattering with others or on their phones. Stiles walked back without tripping, scribbling the answers on the paper and raising his hand. Derek looked at him, giving him another eye roll. How is this guy going to have the patience to tutor him.  
  
Which is today.  
  
He's felt like he's seen too much Derek in one day. But a moment ago he wanted to see a lot of Derek.   
  
These feelings were too confusing for him.  
  
"What now?" Derek asked.   
  
"Well I finished, see." Stiles held up the paper.   
  
"That's great, anyways. I was just telling the others too remember what to wear for Friday and that they should find a study buddy and some tips. You'll hear them later on since I guess I'll basically be your study buddy." Derek said, taking the paper from Stiles and heading back to his desk. He made study buddy sound more sexual then it was supposed to be. It wouldn't be sexual since they would be out somewhere in public. At least he thinks so. Derek doesn't have an apartment since the college he goes to requires you to live in a dorm. He didn't search that up or anything, he just read it somewhere.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Stiles sat in the locker room, debating if he should skip out on gym too. His lack of sleep was catching up to him again. He always got tired during gym, quicker than most people, so going out there would be pointless too. But coach would find a way to find him or make him do something ten times worse the next day. Or maybe he would just get an earful from him like Scott did. Which he forgot to ask Scott what that was about. He might as well go to gym to ask Scott and to not get his assed whooped by coach.  
  
Heading out to the field, he noticed Derek wasn't there. Part of him felt disappointed. The other part felt relief because then he would't have a chance of embarrassing himself even more.   
  
"Hey Scott." Stiles said, punching him on the arm as the other students listened to the coach. "Going to tell me where you were the other day?" He asked.  
  
"Not until you tell me why you called at 4 in the morning." Scott replied.  
  
'Well looks like neither of us is getting an answer then." Stiles said out as they jogged around the track. He was getting sick of doing this because Scott always seemed to run faster now. Leaving him alone to his thoughts. He was tired, he did enough of that today. "No, you're not leaving me this time. Partners stick together." Stiles shouted, making Scott run back to him.  
  
"Well are you going to tell me what's going on. You're always lost in thought." Scott pointed out, slowing down his pace.  
  
"I don't even know what's going on." Stiles explained.  
  
"And you can't tell your best friend anything about it?" Scott asked with a look on his face.  
  
"Oh fine." Stiles puffed out. "I don't even know how to word this." He took another pause. "I think I like someone. But then I don't want to admit it. More like I won't allow myself too." He clarified.   
  
"That makes zero sense." Scott replied, confused at what Stiles was trying to say. "Why would you not want to admit to liking someone? Did they do something bad? Like murder? Or they abusive? Do they steal?" He asked, trying to get more out of him.  
  
"No what the... no never mind. I still need to think this through. Will you please just not run off. I need to get away from my mind." Stiles admitted, looking at Scott, hoping he'd understand. Scott gave him a nod, not pushing the matter any further.    
  
As they ran, Scott talked about what he was planning to do for Allison's birthday and the gifts he wanted to get her. Her birthday wasn't even until the next month but Scott liked to plan things out ahead of time. Only when it involved Allison. There was nothing wrong with it, they were cute, but it was strange. He wondered if he would be like this too one day.   
  
Stiles was thankful for the change of topic though. His mind drifted to what he should get Allison. She would like his gift regardless because she was that type of person, but he knew Scott would be a little pissed at him if he didn't get her something great. It couldn't be better than Scott's of course, but second best.   
  
Sadly he couldn't dwell on the thought anymore once he saw Derek's face. One of the first  thoughts that popped in his mind was: would he bring Derek as his date to Allison's party. He erased it from his mind the second it entered.  
  
Coach blew his whistles, yelling at the students to come into the gym. Derek walked with the coach but kept turning his head back, like he was searching for someone. It couldn't be Stiles.  
  
Once they entered the building, people let out a sigh of relief once the cool air hit their face. Stiles was thankful for being able to sit down once the coach pointed at the bleachers, yelling at them to sit.   
  
"Okay me and Derek have some stuff to talk about and I felt bad if I left you guys in this heat so therefore find something active to do in here. And I'll know if you aren't doing nothing." Coach eyed Stiles as a few kids let out a laugh. Stiles was not going to do anything. His body felt weak and his eyes were starting to droop. He knew coach wouldn't check in on them. He never did that.  
  
"Would you like me to stay here as you nap too?" Scott asked sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up. Go run off to wherever you're going these days." Stiles muffled out as he droned out the noise from the kids bouncing basketballs on the floor. This time he didn't hear the bell ring.  
  
"Stiles wake up." Was all he heard before he shot right up, wondering where everyone went.  
  
"I'm awake. I'm awake." Stiles repeated.  
  
"I see that." Stiles looked up to see Derek standing over him.  
  
"Okay...um what time is it?" He asked dazed.  
  
"A little after four."   
  
"Well crap. Do you uh still have time to tutor me?" Stiles asked, not sure if he wanted the answer to be yes or no.  
  
"Kind of. But you can't go back to your place. You'll have to come to mine since I need to be there for something." Derek answered him.  
  
"I uh thought you had to live in a dorm?" Stiles asked.  
  
"No community college doesn't require that. Now come one lets go." Derek hurried him, pulling Stiles up by the arm. Stiles followed him, forgetting he parked his car all the way on the other side. He turned around and stammered out a sorry. Once he got in the car he took all the shampoo and lotion out of his backpack. He did not need Derek questioning why he had this stuff in here.  
  
As he stayed there, Derek made his way over in his car. He beeped the horn, basically saying "let's go." Stiles beeped back and followed Derek. He was surprised how close it was from his house to Derek's apartment. This could work.  
  
Why would he need it to work?  
  
"Welcome to my apartment." Derek said a they entered, not adding the usual: make yourself feel at home. "Okay, you can set your stuff on the table over there. I just got to make a quick phone call."  
  
Stiles did as he was told. But he felt impatient, sitting there just waiting. Getting up, he went inside the kitchen, opening all the cabinets. Most of them filled with liquor. He could hear Derek yelling on the phone. He tried not paying attention to it but it was kinda hard when the guy was screaming it. He couldn't make out most of the words except for fucking hell which came up quite often. But he couldn't hear Derek walking in.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked Stiles who was grabbing a box of cereal. Derek's blue eyes looked darker. Stiles wasn't sure exactly what to say at the moment. Everything was happening too quickly. He didn't like when other caught him doing things he obviously wasn't supposed to be doing. You just don't go into a person's place and go through things without their permission. Derek had the right to be mad. But Derek shouldn't have been on the phone for 20 minutes yelling at someone when he had guest over. It wasn't fair for the guest. 

This was just not supposed to happen. They were supposed to sit down, work, and maybe even make some type of eye contact or hand contact. And then Derek would allow Stiles to stay longer because they would get to talking about their favorite things like their hobbies or favorite TV shows. They were supposed to have a bonding moment. 

Movies were such a goddamn lie.   
  
"I uh a nothing. Nope. Who were you talking to?" Stiles finally said after a long pause. He tried switching the subject, but obviously not a good one.  
  
"No one. Let's just get to work." Derek sighed out. He didn't seem too thrilled to be Stiles partner as. He is the one that offered to help. Stiles didn't force him or anything.  
  
"It might be better to do this another day... You seem to have uh stuff. And I need sleep. So we can do this tomorrow... Yeah bye." Stiles suggested, rushing his words as he packed up his stuff. He walked out the door before Derek said anything, hoping it didn't seem too strange.  
  
Once he got inside his jeep he realized it was strange. Normal people don't do that. They don't ramble and leave in such a rush when their at someone's house in case of an emergency. He probably looked like some crazed idiot. But Derek had issues. Lydia was right about the whole anger thing. He wasn't the same person half the time. He'd go from smiling, to frowning in a matter of seconds. Every time Stiles talked to him, he would always sound or act different.

In a way it made him feel better. He wasn't the only one who was strange in this mess.

It shouldn't even be a mess since it was only Wednesday.

He guesses that's the only things movies actually did get right that everyone said was unrealistic. Getting to know someone doesn't take a years, it happens in a short amount of time. He's known of Derek for years. He's just experienced what he was like in just two days without spending every living second with him.  


	6. No Denying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thursday and Stiles and Derek have their tutor session and after he spends way too much time thinking about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts tomorrow, something I'm totally not looking forward too. Good luck to the others that start it too. Updates might be a little slow until I get in the hang of things. Chapter 7 is already half way written. Btw I made a teen wolf, more like sterek instagram account. It's called sterekbitch and there are no photos posted yet but there will be soon so follow if you want (: Hope this chapter makes you want to read the next one! (sorry this one is a bit short) *ignore note at end*  
> -Bella

Stiles's fingers drummed against his steering wheel.  He memorized the address to Derek's apartment in his mind last night over and over again. He didn't want to forget it for many reasons. He wasn't doing it to be creepy. He didn't want to get lost or be late, and he wasn't able to follow Derek today because Derek said he had to stop at the store and he would just meet Stiles's there. Of course he didn't give the keys to Stiles because of what happened yesterday and the fact they aren't friends. More like strangers. They would just have to take things slow.  
  
Not that they are in a situation where they need to speed or slow things down.  
  
Jumping out of his thoughts, he heard a knock on a window, figuring it was Derek, telling him he's here.  
  
"I'm coming." He shouted. He tried unbuckling his seatbelt, which took longer than it should've. He somehow managed to get tangled in it. As he stumbled out the jeep, Derek gave him a look but decided not to ask any questions.  
  
"Okay please don't go through my cabinets anymore. Or anything for that matter." Derek said, opening the door.  
  
"Sorry about that... We could've just gone somewhere else you know in public if you're so touchy about your stuff..." Stiles stopped his sentence.  
  
"I can't because after this I have people coming over." Derek huffed out.  
  
"You said that yesterday too. You could just reschedule. Not that I'm telling you how to live your life. You know what, lets just get started on this." Stiles said, the words rushing out of his mouth. They sat down at the table and Derek pulled a list of the questions they used on the first day.  
  
"I'm going to ask you these questions and you'll answer. But first I need you to tell me what college you plan on going to." Derek said.  
  
"I um actually doing what you're doing. I'm going to Beacon Hill Community College for two years then I plan to go to California State University in Northridge if I have enough money." Stiles told him.   
  
"Good plan. Okay first question: Why do you want to attend our college?" Derek asked him. Stiles sat there not exactly sure. He was attending there because it was what they could afford. After a few minutes, Derek decided to ask another question. "What are your strength and weakness?"   
  
"My strengths are um I have a sense of humor, I tend not to give up on things. God I don't even know what my strengths are. My weakness are, I uh have a lot of those. I talk a lot. I'm very clumsy and not very strong. Definitely not book smart. But yeah I can remember a bunch of facts most of them are pointless but I guess that can be considered as a strength. I'm not very good at writing or anything with grammar for that matter." Stiles said, his face slowly turning into a frown as he saw Derek's expression. "What?"  
  
"First off, you said the words um and yeah. Your sentence was choppy. When you are answering these questions, they expect you to have the answers at the top of your mind. They don't want you to ramble, you're talking like you would inside your head. And you could use some of those weakness as your strength. Like the fact you talk a lot. You can say you can keep a conversation going or you're not afraid to speak up." Derek suggested. "Try again."  
  
"My strengths are being able to hold a conversation with someone, even if I'm not familiar with that uh person. I can even remember random facts at the top of my head which can come in handy. My weaknesses are probably grammar." Stiles tried sounding clearer this time.  But after he said it, he wanted to cringe because if he was a professor interviewing someone that said this he'd be bored.  
  
"Better than the last sentence but it's not going to get you anywhere. You still used the word uh and you're talking too fast. Also when they ask you this you should talk about how you've used your strengths to achieve something or use them to your advantage. For your weakness, say you realize you have trouble in that certain area but you always try setting time aside for studying." Derek's voice was surprisingly patient with him today. After ten more tries Stiles wanted to break the table.  
  
"God why is this so difficult." Stiles groaned out after a five minutes passed. He didn't know how to string the words without adding an um or making it go the right pace. "Why do we have to do a stupid interview when we already have to write an essay and fill out a bunch of papers."   
  
"Stop complaining, everyone has to do this and some of them have bad anxiety." Derek pointed out.  
  
"In case you didn't know I do have anxiety." Stiles mentioned. "I even get panic attacks for your information."   
  
"Stop using excuses. Let's just go to the next question." Derek said, trying to shut him up.  
  
"But you were just using ex-" Stiles shut up once he saw the glare in Derek's blue eyes. It was attractive the way they turned a darker color when his temper seemed to be rising.   
  
"Stiles, I'm trying to help you here. Next question. What three adjective describe you?" He asked, getting a sigh from Stiles.  
  
"Can you ask questions that are not about me?" Stiles begged because he figured the adjectives he would use for himself was something no college would want in someone.  
  
"Fine. What do you want to do after college?"   
  
"I plan on finding two jobs so I can pay off all my students loan. Since I want to get a masters in software engineering uh obviously one of my jobs will be about that then I'll do some side job. Once I get enough money I'll probably buy my own apartment." Stiles answered, he used to like planning all of this when he was younger, but ever since he found out how much college cost, plus a house and bills, he gave up.   
  
"You sound like a smartass and implying the college is too much money." Derek told him.  
  
"Well it is."   
  
"Fine, keep the answer but again it's choppy and could use some rewording to make it sound better." Derek said. Stiles nodded, knowing he was right. The guy did get into college, he had to do something right. But Derek has always been smart. It was why he was one of coach's favorite. Students did have to have good grades in order to play a sport but coach never had to worry about Derek. Stiles remembered playing lacrosse last year and coach would always mention how the Derek Hale would manage to get great grades and have time to practice and play basketball. Most kids would get annoyed since there excuse for not getting a good grade would because practice would run late. It never worked because of Derek.   
  
"Stiles, did you hear me?" Derek snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"No uh sorry. Can you repeat it. Actually can we take a break, I'm hungry." Stiles stomach grumbled to prove his point. Derek let out a small sigh as he got up.  
  
"I have cereal, leftover pasta, bagels. I can make you a sandwich if you really want." Derek said the last part with no enthusiasm.   
  
"Leftover pasta sounds good..." Stiles replied to Derek, watching him reach for a plate. He didn't even need to stretch for it like Stiles did the other day. Stiles's eyes followed Derek as he went to the fridge and grabbed the pasta. He doesn't know why he founded it so interesting.   
  
"Here you go. Let me know if it's hot enough." Derek said, plopping down in his chair.  "Now, what is your favorite book?"  
  
"Why would they ask me that?" Stiles asked with his mouthful. He should work on his table manners he thought to himself.  
  
"They want to get to get know you." Derek said, trying to hide the disgust once he saw Stiles mouth. In a way it was kind of funny.  
  
"My favorite book would have to be The Dread Doctors." Stiles answered. Derek motioned for him to continue. "I like it because even though most people find it difficult to read, I like to look at it differently. The doctors had this um whole plan to save people for what would come in the future by trying to create them into creatures that could live in those c- conditions. Many people overlooked that part because they found what the doctors did to be dreadful. Ha get it. Dread doctors. Dreadful." Stiles couldn't contain his laughter at the last part, especially when he looked up at Derek's face.  
  
"That was actually good, minus the last part." Derek's voice held no emotion, but he gave Stiles a small smile. "Hopefully you will get asked that question when you are actually getting interviewed by them. Now for another one." Derek continued asking him questions for another 20 minutes. He gave up once Stiles started humming to himself and tapping his feet on the floor. "We should probably take another break." He suggested, getting up to use the bathroom. Stiles sat there impatiently. He knew Derek didn't go to the bathroom once he heard his muffled voice yelling again. But one Derek came back out, Stiles pretended to be interested in the table cloth. "We could talk about how you have to sit, it's pretty easy." Derek suggested.  
  
"Well you just have sit up straight. I can do that." Stiles told him. Derek's eyes grazed over him, making him feel self conscious. What  if he had pasta on the side of his cheeks? Or if his hair was all messy.   
  
"Well okay, show me." Derek said, almost teasingly. Stiles straightened his back against the chair. Derek came closer. Thank God Stiles had gotten up in time to take a shower. He immediately brushed over the thoughts of insecurity once he felt Derek's hot breath on his neck. Why was he this close? He did not need a full inspection on how to sit.   
  
"You're shoulders are still hunched." Derek pointed out as he placed a hand on Stiles shoulder, gently pushing it back. "You look too stiff. And fold your hands or something, they look... awkward like that."   
  
"Most people would since it's not their natural way of sitting. And my hands look normal." Stiles countered, turning to face Derek. Derek gave him a fake smile, as he shoved Stiles's shoulder back to it's normal way with a little more force. "Thanks for that." Stiles grunted out. Derek sat back down, shrugging his shoulders.   
  
"Do you know what you're going to wear tomorrow for the interview?" Derek asked him.  
  
"What- oh yeah. I have a pair of black slacks, a white collared button down shirt with a red tie. You know I was just thinking since you're going to be the one interviewing me, you could just say I did a good job and we wouldn't have to be doing this." Stiles suggested.   
  
"And how would that be fair to the other students? How would it help you get into college?" Derek asked him. He had a point so Stiles didn't say anything else about it. "Look it won't be so hard, if you still have problems with it tomorrow we can study at lunch so you can be all prepared." He offered.   
  
"That's probably a good idea." Stiles said, grateful he suggested it. He sat their in silence as Derek poured himself cereal. Stiles felt bad he ate all the leftover pasta but he was offered it. "Have you noticed your mood changes really quickly." Stiles mentioned to Derek, he didn't like sitting in silence. "Like you seem okay with everyone then you get this voice but then go back to being smiley, which is kind of rare. Have you always been like that because I never noticed..."  
  
"Does it really affect you in any way the way I act?" Derek asked him.  
  
"Yeah.. no. Kind of?" Stiles wasn't sure how to answer that.  
  
"My guest is going to be here soon so you should probably get going." Derek told him as he avoided the question. Stiles took the hint, grabbing his stuff.   
  
"Well thanks for the help..." Stiles said, sticking out his hand for Derek to shake. They awkwardly shook hands and said goodbye. As Stile opened the door, he knocked into a lady who gave him a smirk. "Uh sorry about that..."  
  
"Who are you?" She asked him politely.    
  
"Um I- yeah I'm-"  
  
"That's Stiles, I was helping him study for this interview tomorrow. Stiles this is Kate. Kate, Stiles. He was just leaving." Derek said without a hesitation.  
  
"I'm sure that's all you boys were doing. Nice meeting you Stiles." Her voice was strong and her eyes looked at Stiles up and down. He flinched, remembering who she was.   
  


* * *

  
  
Stiles laid on his bed thinking of many different scenarios that could happen at the interview tomorrow.   
  
One minute they could be discussing his answers and the next they could be all over each other. Derek's hands would roam over his body and his fingers would run through Derek's hair. Derek would place his lips on his and Stiles would feel weak but love every bit of it. After that they would have to break away when they hear the knock at the door. Stiles would blush and fix his tie while Derek would try fixing his hair. As he would open the door, Derek's voice would sound annoyed and will quickly shut it when the person is gone. He would make his way over to Stiles, propping him up on the desk, giving him a trail of kisses all over his neck.  
  
Bu that was not going to happen.  
  
Could he kiss someone after four days of mutual acquaintances though? Or does it have to be a week of friendship before you kiss someone, because he swears in every love story that is what happens. And then the next day, they tell each other their in love with them, which really fucked Stiles's up. He was not in love with Derek. He wasn't even sure if he liked Derek.   
  
But here he was, fantasizing about him. Which was totally gross.  
  
The more realistic one would be Stiles forgetting everything Derek told him about how to be in an interview and he would fail. Stiles would probably beg him and even fake a panic attack. Or throw some type of fit that toddlers do when they don't get their way, but that seemed childish. He would have to stick with giving himself a fake panic attack. Derek might flip out and try comforting Stiles, it was a win lose situation.   
  
He needed the grade to be over C. It didn't help that he only studied the night before. He tried searching questions online and tips but all the information didn't stay in his head. He didn't know why. He remembered taking history in freshman year and not remembering anything after rereading it so many times. He decided that the reason for not remembering those things, was because non interesting information does not stick in someone’s brain. If the person found it remotely interesting then it would stick. He hated history, so nothing stuck.   
  
Another thing that could happen is, Stiles might throw up or get sick because of the nervousness in his stomach. He did really bad with stuff like this. When he was little, his dad asked the doctor about it and she said the feeling would go away once he got older. She was wrong.  
  
If he did end up doing that, he would never live it down.    
  
Maybe he should try to make a move. Derek wouldn't be coming back. There was a 25 percent  
chance he would be coming back next week, but it would be pointless. Students only spent a week on this. Obviously Derek needed to go back to school to fulfill his dreams.   
  
Instead of kissing maybe he should just say he had feelings for him. It wouldn't be so awkward because they would never see each other again. He would have to do the confessing at the end otherwise how would they switch to a new subject without feeling strange.   
  
He wouldn't be able to do that. He could already tell his words would come out jumbled and the amount of redness that would take over his face. There was no way he could simply say "I like you."   
  
He hasn't even come with terms to admitting liking Derek. He has to think of it as liking a girl. The only difference was he had a penis. Stiles could deal with that, he thinks.  
  
He can't deny the past week of getting no sleep or feeling his cheeks get hot whenever he was around him. He can't deny the fact in freshman year when he saw Derek, he didn't peel his eyes off of him until Scott called his names, after five times. He can't deny what he felt in his stomach in sophomore year watching Derek play basketball. Or in junior year when he shook his hand. He remembers sharing a few smiles too throughout the year and feeling shaky after. Derek smiled to everyone when he was senior. He was definitely happier back then. He had his moments from what Stiles has seen but there was a drastic change. Derek could've been like this his whole life, Stiles didn't know everything about Derek's. Sometimes he wished he did so he could find some kind of connection between them.   
  
Maybe if he was girl this wouldn't be so hard. Probably wouldn't get him anywhere since he remember hearing many girls talk about how cute Derek was or how good at sports and school he was.   
  
Derek did like both though, which was a plus. He didn't confirm Stiles's thought but pretty much hinted it out. It's not like Derek would be weirded out or grossed out. If he was, he would be considered homophobic. They would have to work on that. If something ever did happen. No, that doesn't make sense. Why would he have a thing with Stiles if he was homophobic?  Why would he like male and female and be homophobic? He would basically be homophobic to himself.   
  
Derek was a confusing subject.  Stiles swore to himself that Derek would come off as flirty but then go to being annoyed or parental on him. All in just one week. It was funny they talked more this week then over three years. It was really starting to bug him. He wondered if anything would be different if they were friends, like good friends. Would he still have this feeling for him or would they be too much like brothers? Maybe that's why they didn't become close. It was fate.   
  
No what the fuck. He was not going to sound like those types of people who always bought fate and hope into every single conversation about their "soulmate" it was ridiculous. There was no such thing as fate. Things just happened because it did. If fate was real, little kids wouldn't die because seriously, why would that be anyones fate? Why would the man upstairs give someone that sort of fate?  
  
He was thinking way too far in this.   
  
This is what Derek did to him. Make him go into depth thoughts. Sometimes even pointless ones.    
  
He guesses he really can't deny the fact he likes Derek. 


	7. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek finally have the interview which isn’t really even an interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is kicking my ass. Spanish and Chem are slowing me down so some chapters might not be so long which I apologize for. Hope you guys like it. *this wasn’t edited*

* * *

Stiles's mind was far away. He managed to block out every word the teacher said and the students chatters. He basically confessed to himself he liked a guy. In fact he stayed up half the night going back in forth in his head if he way gay. He had to think about girls and guys and the time in 8th grade and the feelings. He felt better that it was out there. Well he was the only that knew but it was good it was out to him. If that made any sense.

He would be meeting up with Derek after this class was over. It was the only other thing he could think about. He was waiting for the bell to ring so he could jump out of his seat and hurry to the library. He wouldn't even stop to buy food, mostly because he'll be too nervous to eat anything.

Why should he be to nervous to eat? He was able to eat yesterday right in front of Derek and they were completely alone. Until Kate showed up. Well he was already leaving. And she happened to pop up at the wrong or right moment.

Wait what if that is his girlfriend? Why did no thought of this come up in his head last night, he totally brushed passed it. Crap. They had to have a strong relationship if they've been together for a since Stiles was a junior. But then wouldn't she live with him? That's what most normal couples did, they lived together usually after the first year. Maybe they were taking it slow or Derek didn't want her to move in.

Oh god what if they were the friends with benefits. Maybe not even friends because the look on Derek's face when she came in wasn't excited or welcoming. He just shoved Stiles out of the door and closed it on his face. Okay, he didn't close it on his face, but he waved and shut the door rather quickly. Or that could just be him.  If they were going to be in a relationship, Stiles would have to tell him he couldn't see Kate. If they would ever get to that point. Or would he seem too overprotective and demanding? You shouldn't tell your partner who they can and can't see, you have to trust him. And hope they do the right thing. He could let Derek know he wasn't to fond of her and he could get the hint.

Why was he thinking this? Were they in a relationship? No. Is their confirmation him and Kate have sex? No. So stop worrying about this, he mentally yelled to himself.

"Something wrong Stiles?" The teacher asked.

"Nope everything is great. Why'd ya ask?" Stiles knew he did not scream out what he thought.

"You just pounded your desk like three times, interrupting my lesson." She scolded at him. He apologized, glancing at the clock then went back to his thoughts. There was exactly three minutes before they would be let out. He had to figure out what he would be saying to Derek. He needed to have everything planned before the interview. He couldn't chop up on his word or talk too fast. He had to seem professional so Derek would think he took this very seriously. It was something he needed to practice for the future, but he was already dreading it for when he had to do this for a real college interview.

He couldn't think about it any more as the bell rang, startling him. He grabbed his stuff in a sloppy motion and scurried out the door. He made is way down to the library, pushing past people, hoping none of them would trip him. As he entered into the library, his eyes scanned around the room spotting Derek who was already seated.

"Uh hi." Stiles said, making Derek glance up from the book he was reading. He was even wearing glasses.

"You ready to get started?" He asked Stiles, looking him up and down, something he did quite frequently now and Stiles didn't know how to take it.

"Yup. I even tried practicing last night and looked up some uh sites." Stiles mentioned.

"Well that's great to hear. Hopefully you won't be so stuttery today." Derek implied as Stiles took a seat across him.

"Stuttery isn't even a word. And I can't help it, I tend to do it when I'm nervous." Stiles pointed out, trying not to stutter in his sentence because then Derek would know he is nervous right now just being with him.

"Sure, so I wrote down some tips yesterday that you can look over, here," Derek handed him a sticky note, "And so we will just do what we did yesterday. I'll ask questions and you'll reply. First one, if you change anything about your school, what would it be?

"The grading system because it isn't fair. If you're a student who does your homework, classwork and participate in class, but you're a really bad tester, then it's not fair that the test grade lower your... oh god.. what’s the word? Scores. Yeah it's isn't fair, so I would probably change that." Stiles answered him, it was an easy question since he thought about it many times. He fit into the category of bad test takers ever since he entered sophomore year.

"Okay you started off really well but again the ending not so great. What's your opinion on the immigration debate?" Derek asked.

"Uh woah, I've never really thought about it... Well people should be allowed to come here ya know, many of those people work so they aren't here just being lazy like most of the americans I guess." Stiles paused not sure if insulting americans was a not nice thing to do.

"When I ask you this question later, don't pause or say woah." Derek tipped him, pulling out another question card.

"Wait. You know what questions you're going to ask me, just me?" Stiles wanted to ask which ones so he could better prepare himself for those.

"Yeah I had to plan for each student." Derek's face implied he was thinking duh but Stiles pushed passed it, leaning in towards the table that separated him.

"Well it would be very nice if you told me the questions I would be asked. And before you say anything... I know it's not fair to other students but I need the grade. So I'm begging you to tell me." Stiles put his hands together to add effect.

"What do I get out of this?" Derek smirked, sounding amused.

"Uh well ya know... " Stiles couldn't really think of anything.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out one day. Anyway these are the questions I will be asking you, I tried using the ones you were good at from the other day and I added a few new ones which we can practice on today." Derek said the last part a little slower and quieter as he handed Stiles another sticky note.

"Thank you so much. I love you." Stiles said in a rush. He didn't mean he actually loved Derek, it was something he said quite often when people helped him with troubling things, he's even said it to stranger before. But, Derek could take it the wrong way. "I- I don't mean like I'm in love with you or that I love you like a feeling type o-of thing. You know people s-say that when they are happy they um get what they wanted..." He sounded stuttery which did not help prove his point. He was trying too hard.

"Uh it's fine, I know what you meant. Don't get yourself too worked up about it." Derek laughed out, making Stiles cheeks become rosy. "Now, what would you do if you had a million dollars? And no, save the world thing."

"Not sure why they would want to know that but uh okay...I would probably go to my dream school MIT and give some money to my dad, and buy a house. Then I would save the rest to plan some trip." His words still came together choppy but Derek didn't say anything because he knew Stiles could tell.

"Why do you think college is important?" Stiles took a pause before answering as he watched Derek fan himself with the card. If anyone did it, it would not seem as something sexy to do, but for him it definitely did.

"Well college is important because in order to get a job you need a degree in some area. Plus everyone needs an education to survive in this world. We all need basic math skills so when we go out to eat we know how much to tip and to balance our money. We need to know about country so we don't look like idiots and we need to know english to communicate with others and write papers in the future. That is why college is such an important part of someone's life." That was the only question Stiles memorized since the beginning of senior year, it was a common question. Derek gave him a small clap.

"That was actually very good. You didn't stumble and you actually put your words together without sounding strange." Derek complimented him.

"Yeah well I read it on a site and just memorized it... something I should've kept to myself. Pretend you didn't hear that." Stiles said, motioning for Derek to ask another question.  He asked five more, three of which Stiles had trouble answering. He begged Derek to get rid of the question why he was attending the college he wanted to. He still didn't have an answer even after he looked it up online on what you should say.

"Okay well you'll still have time to practice since your name is near the ending of my list." Derek said, getting up from the chair as the bell rang.

"Right." Stiles replied, not sure if it would be weird if they walked together. They were going to the same place. "Um after this is over... will you still have time to help me prepare for college interviews?" Stiles brought himself to ask.

Derek stopped to take a minute to think about it. He wasn't sure he wanted to tutor someone. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to tutor this someone, but he knew how people got during college interviews. "Sure, it would have to be only twice a week though. You're paying for dinner since I'm taking my time to help you." Derek said his words slowly, convincing himself. Stiles looked at him with relief.

"Sure, sure. UH thanks. Anyways I guess I'll meet you in the classroom since I got to pe- use the um bathroom." Stiles mumbled, turning on his heel too quickly. Thank god he did not trip right in front of Derek. He didn't even look back at Derek, knowing he was probably making some funny face. Stiles didn't even need to use the bathroom but he didn't feel like walking with him for some reason. He felt off and nervous. He could've just pretended he was walking with Scott, not caring how close they would be in the squished hallway. But he knew he wouldn't be able to do that.

 

* * *

 

Stiles could feel his heartbeat against his chest, he was surprised no one could hear it. He was going to be next. He had changed into his "interview outfit" and was curious what Derek would be wearing. Hopefully nothing. Maybe some underwear though. No he was kidding. Totally kidding.

"Stiles, you're next." Mrs. Argent said in her stern voice as a girl entered the room. Her cheeks were very red from the interview and he wasn't sure what that meant. Her hair wasn't in a mess and her pants were zipped, nothing happened. Why would he even think that? The girl was probably just nervous or -

"Stiles. You're next." His teacher called out again. He quickly got up and headed out the door to the other classroom.

"Hello Mr. Stilinski. Please be seated." Derek said in a professional voice.

"You can act regular you know... I mean it's me. Not that we're friends or anything but I have been to your apartment, plus I won't say anything. And it's kind of making me uncomfortable. You sound like the Mr. Grey when he met that Anastasia girl. I didn't see the movie but like I saw the previews, so don't think I'm into that kind of shit, I mean crap. Can I cuss? I don't have a filter on my mouth." Stiles rambled on.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice was slightly impatient.

"Yes.. Derek?" he winced as he took his seat.

"Shut up." Derek told him, pulling out a piece of paper with his name on it. "Come here." He growled, pointing at his desk. He walked over there, Derek stood up placing a firm hand on him. His mouth inched closer to his and Stiles didn't hesitate to lean in, trying to take control. His lips were soft and smooth. Stiles wasn't sure if he was doing it right but it felt amazing for whatever Derek was doing. The way his hands tangled in Stiles hair made his knees weak. But Stiles had to pull apart because he was running out of breath. He should've really tried to learn how to hold your breath longer. Derek looked at him up and down biting his lips. Which was a major turn on.

"Stiles!" Derek called out to him, snapping his fingers. Stiles flinched realizing that, that did not just happen. Just the shut up part. Stiles didn't know why his fantasies were coming back to him right at this moment but they needed to disappear. He needed to compose himself. Thank God Derek couldn't ready thoughts.

"Um.. yep. Okay, shutting up." Stiles said quickly, waiting for Derek to ask a question. Truthfully he didn't even try memorizing his answer because he was too nervous to think and he was thinking about being completely alone with Derek and the fantasies he was having last night. He means they weren't fantasies, he didn't want them to happen, but they did just pop into his head. Plus the way Derek looked right now was making more pop into his head. They were kind of wearing the same thing, making him feel more self conscious because Derek pulled it off way better than he did. He did tell Derek what he was wearing, so why would he wear the same thing? "Hey ya know we kinda match. It's kind of creepy since I told you what I wearing and you're wearing the exact same thing..." He trailed off once he saw the look on Derek's face.

"My other clothes I was planning to wear got a stain so this was my other option. I did not try matching you." Derek stated clearly.

"Why would it be so bad if we wore the same thing?" Stiles asked him when he was really thinking about something else.

"Well you did just say it was creepy." Derek pointed out to him.  

"Why don't we just have a conversation instead of asking question, you basically did interview me already." Stiles pointed out. "You don't have to give me an A but a B would be nice." Stiles mentioned. Derek hesitated before answering, his face softened.

"You have a point plus I'm bored with asking the same crap over again." Derek voice went back to being calm.

"Well what ya want to talk about." Stiles asked, smirking. He used to practice smirking in the mirror which made him sick so it probably wasn't the best idea to do that in front of Derek.

"You're the one who said you can keep a conversation going." Derek smirked back, only he did it ten times better. His words were mushed together. "Well you should probably give me your phone number so I can uh call you or text to set up the whole tutor thing." Derek said, awkwardly scratching his back. He took out his phone and handed into Stiles.

Stiles looked at Derek's wallpaper. It wasn't a picture of a girl riding a motorcycle or a guy shirtless. It was the plain wallpaper that comes with your phone. He felt better knowing it wasn't a girl or boy wallpaper. But why would he get so obsessive over wallpaper? That's kind of ridiculous. Stiles pushed passed it and entered his number in the phone. He was glad Derek didn't give him his because then he would have the longest debate in his head whether he should text him or not. "There ya go..." Stiles handed him back the phone and leaned back in the chair. "So was that Kate girl your girlfriend?" Stiles managed to ask.

"I'm not discussing my life with you Stiles." Derek groaned out.

"We are friends right?" He laughed out. "Well what are we?"

Derek sighed out before answering because he wasn't even sure. "I don't know, I haven't given much thought about it." Stiles bit his tongue so he didn't add that he has thought about it a lot. "I guess were like those tutor and student phase." Derek told him, shrugging his shoulders. It made sense. It's more friendly then a teacher and student type of relationship. Closer but not to close. He guesses he should like that, it is better than acquaintance right? Or was that better. Maybe it's just the way people look at it.

"Okay that's pretty good then..." Stiles trailed off not sure what to say next. "So do you do basketball in um college now?"

Derek shook his head. "Nah it would be too much work, I don't know how people can make the time for that. Are you playing any sports?"

"I uh play lacrosse right now." Stiles didn't feel like saying he was benched most of the time because that is embarrassing.

"That's great, have you been working out lately?" Derek asked him. Stiles watched Derek's eyes look down at his arms. They were not spaghetti strings, but it was obvious he didn't work out everyday.

"Uh ya know um when I have the time." He replied blushing again.

"Yeah? And when was that?" Stiles could tell Derek knew he hasn't been to the gym in a few days but for some reason he wanted to keep asking questions about it. Not to carry a conversation but to probably prove a point which wasn't fair.

"Like a few days ago I guess." Stiles said as he shrugged his shoulder to show he did not care, even though part of him did. Derek didn't have to know that though.

"Right." Derek's voice was sarcastic.

"Well when do you work out because you don't look so ... buff and tough." Stiles lied crossing his arms.

"I do every morning." Derek simply said. Stiles turned red again and peeled his eyes away from Derek's arm.

"I guess you better go before the teacher starts to wonder why we're taking so long. don't want her thinking I'm a pedophile." Derek laughed out which made Stiles freeze. Does that mean Derek think he is hot enough to be hit on or was it just something he was saying to get Stiles to leave? How was he supposed to take this? He should probably laugh so it doesn't become more awkward. Saying that sentence already made the air feel strange.

"Ha right. Well um text me whenever... I guess." Stiles told him, waving goodbye as he walked out the door. He paused, leaning his head against the wall. there was a million different ways that interview could have gone and that was probably the most boringest one  possible. Why couldn't his fantasia actually happen. No no he was not ready for that. But Re thinking the conversation wanted to make him cringe. It was like middle schoolers playing 20 questions before it became way inappropriate. And the silence would come at such awful times. What the hell was wrong with him? Would Derek even text him?

Now he was going to worry about that all day and checking his phone every minute. He already knew it was going to drive him insane.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too long and that it seems enjoyable! If I misspelled anything I'm sorry I didn't really proofread this like I should and while doing this I was watching Scandal so please bear with me if there are errors.


End file.
